O Dilema de Motoko
by Verythrax Draconis
Summary: Tradução de 'Motoko's Dilemma' escrito por Teisu.
1. O Dilema de Motoko - Parte 1: Encurralad...

Escrito por Teisu (Teisu@my.host.net)   
Traduzido por Verythrax Draconis (verythrax@myrealbox.com)   
  
Tradução Autorizada pelo Autor   
  
05/06/2001 Script ver. 1.0   
  
No Love Hina original, parece que Narusegawa e Keitaro serão  
o casal prometido (Pelo menos até agora). Eu ofereço para a  
sua consideração a seguinte história. Os personagens não são  
meus. Eu agradecidamente parabenizo os escritores e autores que  
trouxeram esta série à vida, a exibição pela TV Tokyo e a  
miríade de pessoas que o trouxeram até a mim. Minha compreensão  
de Kanji é limitada e eu não posso oferecer mais créditos que  
isso. Assistir todos os vinte e quatro episódios, mais o  
Especial de Natal de 2000 definitivamente será útil para a   
compreensão desta história.   
Esta história pode ser reproduzida eletronicamente enquanto  
mantida em sua forma completa. Créditos adicionais aos  
escritores, produtores e diretores da série podem ser  
adicionados depois do título do capítulo.  
  
Teisu  
(Teisu@my.host.net)  
  
  
  
Love Hina Parte 1 - O Dilema de Motoko - Encurralada!  
  
"Motoko-chan, Você têm treinado duro e está trilhando bem o  
caminho ao domínio das técnicas de nossa família. Infelizmente,  
duas de nossas campeãs foram gravemente feridas no combate ao  
Mal. Sua força foi perdida e seus dias de luta terminaram. Seus  
conhecimentos não foram perdidos; elas foram reposicionadas como  
instrutoras. Como você é forte, jovem e cheia de vida, e é  
descendente direta dos campeões do passado, foi decidido que  
você deve se casar e produzir filhos, para repor estes que foram  
perdidos recentemente."  
  
"Marido!" Motoko levantou os olhos da carta, com uma expressão  
de raiva em seu rosto. "Eu nunca chamarei um homem assim!"  
(Nota: "marido" é a mesma palavra usada para "mestre" em japonês!)  
  
Motoko estava sentada em uma pequena almofada em frente à  
escrivaninha de seu quarto em Hinata Sou: uma grande armadura  
ornamentada montada em um canto, uma pequena mesa e um guarda-roupa  
junto à uma das paredes. Um suporte mantinha sua espada ao fácil  
alcance de suas mãos. Ela balançou a cabeça em desaprovação,  
fazendo uma onda percorrer seu longo cabelo negro à suas costas.  
O seu comprimento era uma tradição mantida pelos anciãos de sua  
vila. O corte era apenas permitido para mantê-lo apresentável e  
não torná-lo um incômodo. Se acreditava que parte de sua força  
está em seu cabelo.   
  
Motoko voltou sua atenção à carta. "Como os tempos mudaram, os  
anciãos decidiram que você pode escolher seu marido, tanto na  
vila onde você reside ou em nosso país. Ele pode ser jovem ou  
velho, pobre ou rico, de linhagem nobre ou plebéia. Seu coração  
a guiará. Os anciãos te cederão um dote, se suas circunstâncias  
o fizerem necessário, para que você tenha uma casa para sua nova  
família, ou aqui ou nas redondezas. Se você não conseguir um  
marido em três luas, eu escolherei um marido para você."  
  
Sua irmã,  
  
Yumiko   
  
"Onee-san," Motoko argumentou de seu jeito característico. "Eu  
ainda estou no colégio!"  
  
"Você se forma nesta primavera." Motoko ouviu a resposta dentro de si.  
  
"E sobre a universidade?"  
  
"Oh, de repente você está interessada na universidade?" Motoko  
ouviu uma sonora gargalhada, como de sua irmã.  
  
Espera-se que a meditação traga iluminação e concentração, e   
Motoko não gostou da luz que esta estava lhe trazendo.  
  
Havia sido decidido, não haveria como escapar; ela era uma irmã   
obediente e membro da comunidade. Sua vida mudou, e ela teria   
que se tornar uma esposa - Kanai - literalmente, "a que fica   
dentro de casa."   
  
"Motoko-san! O jantar está pronto!" Kaolla bateu na porta e foi  
entrando. Motoko ignorou este comportamento, Kaolla era muito  
infantil e inocente para realmente querer ofender alguém.  
"São boas notícias?" Kaolla virou a carta de cabeça para baixo,  
tentando compreender a escrita antiga.   
  
Shinobu serviu seus deliciosos pratos de costume, um pouco  
frugais nos ingredientes, mas apresentados com uma simplicidade   
e elegância de fazer aquele jantar caseiro preferível ao de um   
bom restaurante. Ela era a cozinheira e lavadeira, um trabalho   
pesado para uma estudante do ginásio, mas que ela fazia muito   
bem e com alegria, como pagamento de seu aluguel. Às vezes era   
estranho ver tanta disposição em uma garota tão jovem, carregando   
uma grande pilha de roupa molhada para secar no terraço, mas o   
brilho em seus olhos acaba com qualquer dúvida: este era o seu   
lugar. Sua afeição por Keitaro era clara, por mais que ela   
negasse, fazendo seu rosto corar num rosa brilhante.  
  
"Minha estadia aqui em Hinata Sou terminará em breve," Toda a  
atenção se voltou para Motoko.  
  
"Não diga isso, você sempre volta." Protestou Kaolla.  
  
"Os anciãos de minha vila decidiram o próximo rumo de minha  
vida."  
  
"Sim, você vai lutar contra o mal como sua irmã." Interrompeu  
Keitaro..   
  
Motoko ensaiou o que seria o esboço de um sorriso. O gerente  
podia ser um idiota, desastrado mas era um tanto sábio para sua  
idade. Um rapaz dedicado a um promessa que ele não poderia  
cumprir, para uma garota que ele não se lembra que é. Primeiro,  
se acreditava que Mutsumi era a garota prometida, o que ela mesma  
negou, mas não se preocupou em esconder sua afeição por ele. Ao  
invés de fazer como a maioria dos garotos e tirar vantagem da  
situação para deitar-se com ela, ele se manteve apenas como um  
colega de estudo. E ele continuava, depois de 3 anos, tentando  
entrar na Universidade de Tóquio para encontrar sua prometida lá.  
  
Seus pensamentos voltaram-se para os outros à mesa. Sarah, a  
menina sob os cuidados de Seta, o professor, era uma típica  
americana: rude, temperamental, destrutiva, mas estava começando  
a aprender a ser educada com todos, menos Keitaro.  
  
"Mais, por favor." Keitaro levantou-se e entregou sua tigela para  
Shinobu, que a encheu novamente com arroz. Sentando-se, Keitaro  
começou a perder o equilíbrio, sendo que Sarah matreiramente  
havia tirado a cadeira de trás dele. Quando percebeu que estava  
olhando para cima, por debaixo de uma saia, e logo em seguida  
para uma atraente garota ruiva, ele pôs as mãos sobre os olhos,  
pedindo desculpas sem parar.  
  
"Não há desculpa em ser pervertido!" Naru, nervosa como sempre,  
gritou enquanto derrubava o Keitaro com um chute. Tentando se  
levantar, Keitaro foi pego por um soco direto no rosto.   
  
Todos continuaram comendo enquanto Keitaro atravessava uma  
divisória, indo parar na sala ao lado.  
  
"Enfrente o mal!" Gritou a voz dentro de Motoko, que num salto   
levantou-se de seu lugar.  
  
"Motoko-chan? O que você está fazendo?" A mestre de Kendô parou  
na frente de Naru, bloqueando seu caminho, segurando sua espada  
embainhada na frente dela.   
  
"Se você tentar passar, eu vou sacar a minha espada." Respondeu  
Motoko com um brilho de fogo nos olhos.  
  
"Ele é um estúpido, tarado sem nenhuma qualidade!" Narusegawa  
gritou para Motoko, mas decidiu não insistir no assunto.  
  
"Keitaro-kun é bom, divertido e generoso, e é gentil com as  
crianças." Motoko Respondeu sem titubear. "Foi a Sarah que fez  
ele cair, e você sabe disso." Motoko continuou. "Você não queria  
ofender o seu tutor, então você decidiu punir uma pessoa inocente."  
"Ele respeita as mulheres, ele só estava querendo se defender."  
Concluiu Motoko.  
  
Narusegawa sentou-se em sua cadeira, com o rosto vermelho. Ela  
nunca havia sido tratada desta forma, mas pesou cuidadosamente  
as palavras da espadachim, tentando descobrir alguma falha óbvia  
em seu argumento. Falhando totalmente, continuou seu jantar,  
desapontada.  
  
Shinobu pegou a tigela ainda quente de Keitaro e saiu da sala,  
para procurá-lo.  
  
"Indo para o telhado," Pensou Motoko enquanto terminava sua   
refeição.   
  
"Um inocente foi ferido e você vai direto ajudá-lo." Disse  
novamente a voz dentro de si.  
  
Motoko levantou-se e pegou uma toalha e um punhado de gelo,  
passando rapidamente em seu quarto para pegar um kit de primeiros-  
socorros. Facilmente ela encontrou Keitaro empoleirado num canto  
afastado do telhado, ao lado de Shinobu.  
  
"Mas Senpai, você ainda está com fome," protestou Shinobu,  
chorando, enquanto ele chacoalhava a cabeça, tentando esconder  
suas próprias lágrimas. "Não se preocupe, eu ficarem bem." Disse  
Keitaro, tentando confortá-la.   
  
"Urashima-senpai" Motoko sentou-se ao lado dele, encostando  
cuidadosamente o gelo envolto na toalha, junto ao rosto dele.  
Segurando o gelo com uma mão, ela começou a tirar a camisa dele.  
  
"Motoko-san, não isso é necessário!" Protestou o rapaz..  
  
"Fique quieto ou eu vou tirá-la à força." Avisou Motoko, fazendo  
Shinobu arregalar os olhos.   
  
Keitaro concordou com a cabeça e as duas garotas o ajudaram a  
tirar sua camisa escura. Shinobu deu um pequeno grito quando viu   
o sangue em suas mãos.   
A tarde ainda estava quente enquanto Motoko tirava as ferpas de  
madeira de suas costas com uma pinça, notando que ele tinha várias  
cicatrizes que ela nunca havia notado.  
  
Com ajuda dela, Keitaro voltou para o seu quarto, e se enfiou  
debaixo do lençol e se despiu, e com muito embaraço permitiu que  
Motoko cuidasse dos machucados em seu traseiro. Shinobu assistia  
com os olhos bem arregalados enquanto Motoko lancetava uma velha  
ferida, tirando o pus. Tirando uma ferpa de madeira dali, ela  
aplicou um remédio e um curativo.  
"Urashima-kun, use isso em seu ferimentos, até eles cicatrizarem,"  
Instruiu Motoko. "Você deve tomar banho regularmente, sempre  
passando esta pomada quando terminar."  
  
Motoko voltou para o seu quarto e convidou Shinobu para entrar.  
"Por quê, Senpai?" Perguntou Shinobu. "Eu achava que você mal  
tolerava ele."  
  
"Eu devo a minha vida ao Urashima-Senpai. Ele me segurou pelo  
braço, me impedindo de cair do telhado. Desde aquele dia eu me  
vi em débito com ele."  
  
"Por que vocês estavam no telhado?" Perguntou Shinobu,  
interessada. "Nunca ouvi ninguém falar sobre isso."  
  
"Eu havia desafiado ele para um duelo. Eu não o aceitaria como  
gerente residente de um dormitório feminino a menos que ele me  
derrotasse." Motoko corou com a lembrança. "Ele me derrotou sem  
usar nenhuma arma. Eu escorreguei do telhado, mas ele segurou  
minha mão e agüentou todo o meu peso até eu conseguir subir de  
novo, a salvo."  
  
"Ah! Você são inimigos respeitáveis." Concluiu Shinobu.  
  
Motoko assentiu enquanto pensava. "Eu estava furiosa, porque ao  
olhar para ele, o meu coração disparava!"  
  
Shinobu pediu licença e saiu, fechando a porta. Motoko então  
começou seu ritual de meditação e concentração, precedendo a  
atividade física.  
  
"Por que seu coração disparava e seu rosto enrubrescia?"   
Questionou-se.  
"Eu estava gripada." Desculpou-se Motoko, recusando a própria  
desculpa.  
"Você não espirrava nem tossia. Com certeza você não tinha nenhum  
problema naquele desafio!" Ponderou ela.  
"Primeiro amor." Lembrou-se do que os anciãos de vila Hina  
haviam dito. Os velhos sábios, que decidiam as disputas e forneciam  
conselhos ao povo, haviam oferecido esta explicação, sem que lhes  
fosse perguntado.  
  
Seu hakama* estava muito justo de um lado; Motoko levantou-se e  
arrumou a vestimenta, e seu gii branco. Ela olhou para o tecido  
vermelho de sua roupa tradicional. Era vermelha, sempre vermelha.  
Ela preferia aquela cor; ela não conseguia se lembrar de algum  
momento onde ela não possuísse nada vermelho.  
Ela pensou em sua infância e lembrou-se de uma camiseta listrada,  
cinza-escuro e branca. Ela sempre usava essa camiseta quando ia  
com seu pai entregar peixe, e um vestido vermelho. Ela tentou se  
lembrar se seu rosto, fora das fotografias. Não conseguindo mais  
que uma impressão geral, ela tentou recordar algum evento  
específico. Para isso ela precisava de algum pensamento,  
que lhe ajudasse a lembrar de uma série de eventos. "Humm, que  
entrega era aquela, especificamente?" Motoko ponderou sobre o  
problema. Então ela se concentrou no treino de espada, acalmando  
sua mente.  
  
*(Nota do tradutor:) Hakama é o nome dado à parte de baixo da  
roupa própria do samurai. Gii é o nome da parte de cima.  
  
Motoko girou sua espada de treino com experiência, "Um, dois,  
três" com velocidade e movimentos precisos. Cinqüenta vezes,  
descanso. Mais cinqüenta, decanso. Mais cinqüenta. Motoko concluiu  
seu exercício.  
  
***  
  
Motoko levantou-se, tomou seu desejum e foi para a escola;  
Narusegawa, Mutsumi e Keitaro ainda estavam estudando para o  
exame de admissão da Universidade de Tóquio. Keitaro havia tirado um B  
no último simulado e estava começando a parecer que desta vez  
ele poderia mesmo conseguir.  
Mutsumi com certeza conseguiria, se não se esquecesse de por o nome  
na prova ou não desmaiasse.  
Narusegawa não deveria ter nenhum problema também.  
Motoko divertiu-se com este pensamentos, na viagem de trem.  
  
"Sensei." Motoko olhou para o diretor.  
"Aoyama-san." O virou-se para ela. "Me foi solicitado que  
conversasse com você à respeito de seus desejos de cursar uma  
universidade. Sendo uma campeã de Kendô, sua perícia é bem  
conhecida nesta área."  
"Vou tirar isso a limpo com aquelas puxa-sacos." Pensou Motoko,  
enquanto assentia com a cabeça, aceitando o que foi dito, mas  
intrigada com o porquê disso ter sido dito.  
"Uma bolsa completa de quatro anos está sendo oferecida para quem  
for o campeão regional de Kendô amador, pela Universidade de  
Kyoto," Continuou o diretor. "está interessada?" Motoko hesitou  
por um momento, mas resolveu ir direto ao assunto. "Eu irei me  
tornar noiva em poucos meses. E se eu me tornando uma mulher casada  
não for um problema, eu tenho interesse, sim."  
"Entendo," disse ele. "Mas não há nada nos termos que pudesse  
desqualificá-la se você estiver casada."  
  
"Quem é o rapaz?" Perguntou o diretor.  
  
Motoko arregalou os olhos. "Eu preferiria não ter que falar sobre  
isso agora."  
  
"Vocês não fizeram nada impróprio, fizeram?" O diretor olhou  
severamente para Motoko.  
  
No início, seus olhos faiscaram, mas pensando em suas respostas  
para as perguntas que ele havia feito, Motoko reconheceu que  
esta era uma pergunta válida.  
  
"Eu fui instruída por minha vila em achar um marido, ou alguém  
será escolhido para mim." Respondeu Motoko. "Eu realmente não  
sei quem é ele - ainda."  
  
O diretor supirou aliviado, "Muito bem, eu irei abrir o seu  
processo e marcar sua entrevista com o treinador das equipes de  
artes marciais."  
  
O resto do dia se passou sem novidades, as aulas e o treino de  
Kendô se ocorreram como de costume, até a tão temida volta para  
casa. Motoko percebeu que o contato com um pequeno número pessoas   
seria inevitável, mas sempre haveriam homens e mulheres que   
gostaríam de tirar vantagem da situação. Motoko havia passado  
toda a Véspera de Natal dando depoimento à polícia, por ter  
agredido um homem que estava lhe passando a mão. Lembrou-se  
também da expressão no rosto de uma garotinha, ao ver seu pai   
ferido. Motoko teve suportar toda a humilhação causada por seus   
atos precipitados. Um severo olhar de desaprovação e um firme   
"não!" teriam sido tão eficientes quanto aquele golpe de sua mão.   
Desta vez a pessoa se aproveitou de estar no meio de uma multidão.   
Sendo assim, ela não podia identificar ninguém.  
"Uma noiva deve se preservar para o seu marido." Disse a voz   
dentro de si. Motoko esperou pelo toque e então segurou a mão.   
Gentilmente, à princípio, mas quando a pessoa tentou se soltar,   
Motoko usou de mais força.  
"Pare de resistir, ou vou quebrar seu braço." Anunciou Motoko.   
"Você ofendeu minha honra, e agora deve se desculpar." Todos   
olharam para ela, no aperto da multidão. Haviam seis perto dela,   
mas ainda não conseguia identificar de quem era a mão. Ela travou   
a mão com seu braço e resolveu arrastar o dono da mão até o posto   
policial, na próxima parada. Assim que o trem parou, Motoko   
segurou-a com força e desceu do trem, puxando a pessoa com ela.  
  
"Você está me machucando, Senpai."  
  
Motoko virou-se, olhando sem acreditar para uma de suas   
seguidoras. A estudante gemeu de dor quando Motoko fez força   
quase suficiente para quebrar seus dedos. Motoko soltou sua mão   
e gritou. "Comece a se explicar!"  
"Você é forte de bonita, e você não se interessa em estar com   
homens." Comecou a estudante. "Eu queria tocar você, ficar com   
você."  
  
Motoko levantou sua mão. "Se você tivesse falado comigo   
abertamente, seria uma coisa; mas tentar me tocar desse jeito,   
você é uma pervertida!"  
"Não!" Disso a estudante, chorando. "Me perdoe, eu só queria ficar   
perto de você!"  
  
"Você pode ir se quiser, eu não vou impedi-la. Mas meu corpo não   
me pertence mais. Eu devo guardá-lo para o meu prometido." Disse   
Motoko severamente, em voz baixa." Se você me tocar de novo, eu   
vou reclamar de você ao diretor."  
  
"Você vai se casar?" Balbuciou a estudante, paralisada.  
  
Motoko assentiu enquanto embarcava no próximo trem. "E vou criar   
seus filhos, fazer sua comida e cuidar de sua casa."  
  
Ela se sentiu muito satisfeita como a cara de boba que ela ganhou   
como resposta.  
  
O jantar se passou sem problemas: Sarah estava mal-humorada mas   
bem-comportada, e todos estavam como de costume. Mutsumi e   
Narusegawa discutiram um pouco sobre algumas questões que   
estudavam. Keitaro e Shinobu conversaram um pouco sobre o jantar.   
Motoko notou, com satisfação, que seu apetite estava bom. Shinobu   
havia feito um de seus pratos favoritos, forçando um pouquinho o   
orçamento. "Sabia que ela faria isso, ela sempre faz." A tia de   
Keitaro pareceu ter captado seu pensamento.  
"Só faltam dois meses até a prova!" Comentou Mutsumi. "Você vai   
voltar para a sua vila?".  
"Eu me inscrevi numa bolsa de Kendô na Universidade de Kyoto."   
Se meu pedido for aceito, irei estudar medicina lá."  
"E a Universidade de Tóquio? Não seria legal se fizéssemos todos   
juntos?" A conversa era previsível.  
Motoko balançou a cabeça. "Não acho que este seja o meu caminho,   
mas sim, seria legal."  
  
Na escola o de sempre: aulas sem novidade, o treino de Kendô foi   
bom, mas quando ela saiu, as fãs e puxa-sacos de costume não   
estavam lá.  
"Ah, aí está ela!" o pequeno grupo se aproximou. "Você já   
escolheu o seu vestido? Onde vocês vão passar a Lua-de-Mel? Como   
vocês se conheceram? Isso é tão romântico!". As perguntas e   
os comentários não paravam. Motoko olhava sem reação para um novo   
grupo de fãs.  
  
A carta de admissão chegou duas semanas depois, junto com um   
convite para visitar o campus. Uma passagem de trem, um ticket   
de hotel e um bloco de vales-refeição da lanchonete do campus e   
de alguns restaurantes estavam incluídos no pacote.  
  
"Urashima-san, por favor aceite este presente," Motoko lhe   
ofereceu um medalhão preso em uma corrente. O kanji era de uma   
escrita antiga desconhecida para ele, mas ele aceitou.  
"O que é isso?" Peguntou Keitaro, examinando-o com cuidado.  
  
"Ele proteje contra o mal. Ele o deixa sob a proteção dos   
sacerdotes da minha vila. Os sacerdotes rezam especificamente   
para o seu portador." Respondeu Motoko. "Use-o sempre, e você   
estará a salvo."  
"Obrigado." Keitaro agradeceu profundamente. "Espero que sejamos   
amigos. Tenha uma boa viagem. Eu também tenho algo para você.  
Ela desenrolou o papel que ele lhe ofereceu. Era uma pintura de   
uma paisagem à beira-mar, mostrando uma grande rocha partida,   
ao pôr do sol, muito bem retratada. "O mal foi vencido, e a pessoa   
está a salvo." Ela leu o título em Kanji e sorriu. Ela havia   
dominado uma técnica superior e destruído um fantasma lá.  
Ela enrolou a pintura. "Obrigada. Vou guardá-la com carinho."  
  
Keitaro entrou novamente, enquanto Motoko pedia uma carona até a   
estação ferroviária a um furgão de entregas. "Se você se apressar!"   
foi a resposta.  
  
"Uma carta para Aoyama-san? Ela está partindo agora. Isso parece   
importante." Keitaro correu até a porta e desceu as escadas, indo   
atrás da van.  
  
"Espere, não me deixe!" Gritou ele enquanto corria atrás da van.   
Ele tropeçou e caiu.  
  
Ela viu ele se levantar de joelhos, sem ter se machucado.  
"Kei-kun! Adeus!" As palavras lhe soavam estranhas, como num   
sonho. Os olhos de Motoko se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela não   
sabia dizer porquê.  
  
Sua viagem se passou sem problemas. Ela hospedou-se no hotel, fez   
seus exercícios no terraço, tomou seu banho da tarde e foi dormir.  
  
"Sensei." Motoko dirigiu-se ao treinador, lhe oferecendo a   
carta. "Você foi designado como meu guia e responsável durante   
minha visita."  
  
O homem passou os olhos pela carta, franzindo as sombrancelhas.   
"Normal da secretaria, em oferecer sempre os meus serviços! Bem,   
senhorita, como isto vem de meu superior, não posso me negar a   
fazê-lo." Ele levantou-se rapidamente cumprimentou-a com uma   
curvatura. "Estou ao seu serviço." Motoko sorriu. "Que bom!"   
Pensou ela. "Um bom sinal." Motoko lhe retornou o cumprimento,   
um pouco maior do que ela receberia de um professor ou de alguém   
mais velho. Existem poucos estudante vestidos ao modo clássico,   
rendendo vários olhares curiosos durante o passeio da dupla pelo   
campus.  
Depois de um bom almoço, os dois seguiram para o ginásio. "Vamos   
ver do que você é capaz!" Disse o treinador. "Você é uma jóia,   
mas será que já está lapidada ou não?"  
  
O treinador olhou seu oponente; a aura de luta que ela erradiava   
parecia bastante poderosa. Seria esta a jovem estudante do   
colegial a quem ele havia à pouco mostrado o campus?  
  
Haaaiiiyaaa! Ele avançou em direção de seu oponente gritando,   
tentando usar este momento como uma lição rápida, demonstrando   
que ainda havia trabalho a ser feito.  
  
Bang, bang. Bang, bang. As espadas de bambu acertavam-se, a cada   
golpe perfeitamente bloqueado. Motoko desviou-se para o lado,   
deixando que ele passasse por ela. Ele estava totalmente aberto   
e Motoko acertou-o atrás do joelhos, fazendo-o cair no chão.  
  
"Perdão, Sensei." Disse Motoko, curvando a cabeça. "Espero que   
não tenha se machucado."  
  
Meia hora depois, o treinador estava bastante excitado. "Você   
está bem lapidada, realmente. Sua entrada aqui com certeza irá   
render um título nacional! Vamos checar suas acomodações de   
moradia, agora." O treinador conduziu-a a um outro prédio.  
  
"HOMEM NO CORREDOR!" Anunciou ele em voz alta. Várias garotas   
entraram rapidamente nos quartos; algumas portas foram fechadas   
com apressadamente. Gritando o aviso novamente, ele seguiu até a   
gerente do dormitório. "Você dividirá o quarto com uma das outras   
estudantes. Não existem quartos particulares no campus. Meu   
quarto aqui é praticamente igual as outros." Explicou ela.   
  
Motoko estava intrigada. "E o meu marido? Me foi especificado   
nos requisitos que não haveria problemas com relação ao meu marido."  
  
A gerente do dormitório justificou-se. "Lamento, mas deste é um   
dormitório exclusivamente feminino. O dormitório para casais está   
cheio, com lista de espera e não há planos de se construir mais   
algum.  
  
"Vamos lá, vamos acabar com essa bobagem." O treinador conduziu-a   
ao prédio da administração.  
  
O treinador apresentou cuidadosamente uma cópia do pedido e da   
carta de admissão ao reitor. "Nós oferecemos uma bolsa de estudos   
de quatro anos ao campeão e aceitamos este pedido, onde se lê   
claramente "Casada."  
"Não aceitarmos seu marido com ela seria um insulto ao casal e a   
esta instituição!" O treinador estava perigosamente perto de ser   
rude, mas também perigosamente perto de perder uma atleta-estrela.  
  
"Sua preocupação é justificada e já está registrada."  
O treinador recebeu sua resposta e calou-se.  
  
"Aoyama-san." O reitor dirigiu-se a ela. "Vejo que você não recebeu   
nosso comunicado a tempo, isso teria tornado as coisas mais fáceis."  
  
"Entendemos perfeitamente que nós fizemos uma oferta, a qual você   
aceitou. Isto constitui um contrato. Também percebemos que não   
nós é possível cumprir nossas obrigações e gostaríamos   
humildemente de lhe pedir que considerasse uma alternativa."  
  
"Que tipo de alternativa?" Perguntou Motoko, cautelosamente.  
"Bem, há uma universidade com acomodações disponíveis para casais.  
Ela cedeu uma bolsa de Judô para um aluno solteiro, que tem   
preferência em estudar na região de Kyoto. E aqui temos uma bolsa   
de Kendô com acomodações de solteiro, com uma estudante que   
precisa de acomodações para casal."  
  
"Então você está oferecendo uma troca?" Motoko sorriu. "Assim   
fica tudo certo, ninguém perde. Uma idéia magnânima." Assentiu   
Motoko com a cabeça. "Apenas uma pergunta, qual é a universidade?"  
  
"Tóquio."  
  
"Aceito."  
  
***  
  
Com a carta amassada em sua mão, Keitaro olha com tristeza a van   
sumindo na distância. Ele não estava ferido mas chorava, soluçando   
tão violentamente que não podia se levantar. Algo muito profundo   
havia acontecido. Era uma incontrolável sensação de vazio e de   
perda, combinada com um sentimento de descoberta. Shinobu olhou   
pela janela da cozinha e o viu ainda ajoelhado na ponte. Ela   
rapidamente desceu as escadas e ajudou-o a se levantar. "Qual é   
o problema, Senpai?"   
  
"Eu não sei, mas eu não consigo parar de chorar."  
  
Sua tia mandou-o deitar-se na cama e lhe ofereceu um grande copo  
de sakê. E ele acabou dormindo em minutos.  
  
Poucas horas depois ele acordou. "Eu preciso estudar." Keitaro  
levantou-se e seguiu até onde Mutsumi e Narusegawa estavam  
trabalhando em um novo problema. Enquanto elas se esforçavam em  
resolver o problema de cálculo, Keitaro lia o enunciado, esperando  
assim conseguir ter algo para ponderar sobre a solução. Ele o  
escreveu num papel, primeiro tentando os métodos mais óbvios e  
rapidamente os abandonando. "Isto é fácil como pi," sussurrou a  
velha piada de trigonometria. Então ele olhou para o papel e  
completou o problema fornecendo a solução. As duas garotas ainda  
estavam trabalhando no problema, tentando um método logarítmico  
que havia parecido promissor.  
  
"Keitaro!"  
  
"Hã?" Keitaro olhou para frente.  
"Você não vai ajudar?"  
  
"Uh, a resposta é seno(2x) mais cosseno(2x) menos seno(2x) sobre  
coseno(2x) onde x não é igual a pi sobre 4."  
  
"NUNCA!" Narusegawa olhou para a folha de caderno.  
  
"Kei-kun!" Mutsumi debruçou-se para olhar a folha, apoiando seus  
grandes seios contra o seu braço. Ela viu como o problema foi  
resolvido e estudou-o por um minuto, verificando os passos contra  
o que ela havia feito em seu caderno. Keitaro estava suando frio  
devido ao contato um tanto íntimo. Finalmente, ajeitando-se em  
seu lugar, Mutsumi sorriu. "Nós estávamos trabalhando neste  
problema a tarde inteira, e você o solucionou facilmente!"  
  
"Não pode ser - Keitaro-baka!" Naru recusava-se a acreditar que  
ele havia resolvido aquilo sozinho. Mas seu rosto enrubresceu e  
ela olhou para a folha onde Keitaro havia resolvido o problema.  
"Você fez isso antes ou enquanto você não estava aqui!" Acusou  
Naru.  
  
"Não, eu estava dormindo."  
  
"Sim, bêbado e dormindo!" Ela sentiu o cheiro do sakê que sua  
tia havia de dado para sedá-lo.  
  
Keitaro levantou-se e saiu da sala, Naru estava ficando nervosa e  
geralmente ela constumava acertá-lo até uns 30 segundos depois de  
enrubrescer.  
  
Keitaro desceu as escadas até o seu quarto e estudou, resolvendo  
os problemas. "Vou tentar sozinho e vou fazer quantos eu puder  
até encontrar um que eu não consiga resolver. Então eu subo e me  
junto ao grupo." Pensou consigo mesmo.  
"Algo está diferente," Pensou Keitaro enquanto resolvia a primeira  
página.  
"Minha mente está mais concentrada. Atualmente eu não preciso de  
mais conhecimento. Eu apenas preciso ser capaz de aplicar o que  
eu sei."  
  
Shinobu o chamou para jantar, mas ele ainda estava estudando.  
"Desculpe, mas guarde uma tigela para mim, eu estou ocupado."  
Shinobu acabou trazendo a comida para ele assim mesmo, e ele foi   
comendo enquanto estudava.  
  
Era por volta das 8 da noite. Keitaro fechou seu caderno. "Bem,   
hoje foi um dia proveitoso." Ele seguiu para os fundos da pousada,   
e ligou o aquecedor do seu banheiro. O aquecedor não acendeu.   
"Ótimo", suspirou, "Eu tenho uma sauna aqui mas vou ter que usar   
um banho público!"  
  
"Keitaro! O que você está fazendo aí?" Seus velhos tormentos   
da época do colégio acenaram, parando junto à ele.  
  
"O meu aquecedor não quer ligar."  
  
"Então, era só você ir na sauna das garotas."  
  
"Não é permitido que homens tomem banho lá, vocês dois sabem   
disso."  
  
"Mas nós não estamos falando em tomar banho!" caçoaram os dois.  
  
"Eu dirijo uma casa de respeito!" Gritou ele.  
  
"Deixem ele em paz." Disse um velho, olhando o medalhão no pescoço   
do rapaz.  
  
"Você pelo jeito não sabe que Keitaro é um idiota, tarado, que   
não presta pra nada. Ele é um ronin de terceiro ano também, ele   
nem sabe quando desistir.  
  
"Keitaro-dono", O velho cumprimentou-o com a cabeça e pegou cada   
um dos dois garotos pelas orelhas, um em cada mão. Os dois   
antagonistas se viram sendo sentados pelas rua, sentindo o ar   
frio da noite. Ainda enrolados nas toalhas, eles acharam seus   
pertences numa pilha ao seu lado.   
  
"Peço-lhe desculpas. Eu devia ter agido mais cedo e não ter   
permitido que eles o insultassem." O homem voltou ao banho,   
mantendo uma respeitosa distância.  
  
"Com licença."   
  
"Sim?"  
  
"Por que você fez aquilo?"  
  
"E eu não deveria ajudar um companheiro da minha vila?"  
  
"Eu sou de Tóquio."  
  
"Bem, você carrega a nossa marca. Onde você conseguiu este   
medalhão?"  
  
"Aoyama-san, ela me deu antes de partir para Kyoto. Ela me disse   
que ele me manteria à salvo."  
  
"Você até cheira como um de nós." Sorriu o velho.  
  
Keitaro terminou seu banho e voltou para a pousada.  
  
"Bem, você não vai estudar nada hoje à noite?" Disse Naru, com   
ar de reprovação.  
"Você nunca vai conseguir entrar em Tóquio U se continuar   
dormindo tanto."  
"Espere um pouco, que eu já chego lá." Keitaro foi ao seu quarto   
e pegou seu livro de exercícios.  
"Ok, enquanto você estava fora, nós fizemos mais cinco," explicou   
Narusegawa, pegando o livro de exercícios dele. "Quantos você   
conseguiu?" Ela olhou as páginas, verificando as resposta e   
assentindo. "Nada mal." Ela sorriu a princípio, então sua   
expressão mudou, primeiro de questionamento, depois para espanto,   
então para uma fúria cega.  
"Seu cretino! Você fez TODOS eles!" Naru jogou o braço para trás,   
preparando-se para acertá-lo, quando foi acertada por uma força   
parecida como uma onda avassaladora. Quando deu por si estava de   
cabeça para baixo, contra a parede oposta, numa posição um tanto   
inadequada para uma garota. Ela demorou alguns segundos se por   
de pé. Baixando sua saia e dando uma olhada rápida na direção do   
Keitaro, vermelho de vergonha, demonstrando que ele também tinha   
reparado na posição dela. Com uma olhada rápida ela viu que não   
estava machucada; talvez seu orgulho estivesse um pouco arranhado.  
"O que aconteceu?" Uma olhada para a porta respondeu a pergunta.   
Motoko estava com sua espada em punho, e havia usado seu ki - sua   
energia vital para acertá-la sem lhe causar ferimento. A espada   
era apenas um instrumento para focalizar a força, desta vez.  
  
"Motoko-san, o que significa tudo isso?" Disse Narusegawa   
acusadoramente.  
  
"Eu não vi nenhum comportamento que necessitasse de punição,"   
Disse Motoko, calmamente.  
"Se o gerente está se comportando mal, Eu sugiro que leve a   
questão à atenção da tia dele ou de Hina-san."  
  
"Olhe pra ele! Ele me olhou daquele jeito e viu minha calcinha."  
  
"Ele desviou o olhar imediatamente, o que demonstra o respeito   
adequado, mas enrubresceu como se era de se esperar de um rapaz."   
Respondeu Motoko com a mesma calma.  
  
"Se você deseja ficar junto deste homem, como você confessou na   
Véspera de Natal, Eu sugiro que você tenha a decência de respeitar   
os sentimentos dele." Motoko virou-se e correu pelo corredor,   
sentido o fluxo de sangue que fazia seu rosto corar.  
  
"De novo não!" Motoko foi para o seu quarto e fechou a porta.   
Sentando-se, ela entrou no estado de meditação.  
Ela lembrou-se da primeira vez que viu Keitaro. Ela havia olhado   
seu para o seu rosto e sentiu-se fraca, caindo de joelhos. Ela   
não havia sido capaz de enfrentá-lo no telhado. Havia muito mais   
ali, e seus sentimentos só haviam voltado à tona ontem.  
  
"A van!" Pensou ela. Lembrou-se de Keitaro correndo atrás dela   
e gritando "Não me deixe!" Então ela se lembrou de todas as   
palavras que ela havia falado à muito tempo atrás. "Kei-kun! Adeus!   
Lembre-se, Universidade de Tóquio." Então ela se lembrou do   
motorista, e lembrou-se claramente de seu pai olhando para ela,  
gentil, preocupado, incapaz de ajudá-la com aquela tristeza. Ela  
manteve aquele rosto no pensamento. Aquele era um retrato da  
realidade preservado para sempre: o cheiro do caminhão, o barulho  
do motor. Ela viu suas mão fortes e ásperas, tudo havia voltado.  
"Domo arigato gozaimasu, Kei-chan; meu pai vive novamente em meu  
coração! Eu me lembro agora - Universidade de Tóquio!"  
  
***  
  
"Shinobu-chan, eu queria dividir uma coisa com você, mas quero  
que você guarde segredo absoluto." Declarou Motoko. "É algo  
diretamente ligado à felicidade do Urashima-senpai e sua garota  
prometida."  
  
"E sobre Naru-san?" Shinobu lembrou-se da expressão de felicidade  
no rosto dele quando Narusegawa confessou o seu desejo de ficar  
com ele, e a confissão do rapaz, dizendo que a amava.  
  
"Eu não irei dizer mais nada se você não prometer." Declarou Motoko.  
  
"Motoko-san, eu prometo solenemente que vou guardar segredo de  
tudo que você me disser." Shinobu parecia bem séria.  
  
"Vou começar pela primeira parte." Declarou Motoko. "então daí  
você me conta algo que você não pôde contar para ninguém. Desse  
modo nós criamos um laço de confiança que não pode ser quebrado."  
  
"Eu... Eu vou ter que me casar." Começou Motoko.  
"Mas você... mas você nem tem um namorado!" Shinobu olhou para a  
barriga de Motoko, com uma expressão de horror no rosto.  
  
"Desculpe," Motoko riu, deduzindo a conclusão de Shinobu. "Não é  
nada disso. Me foi ordenado pelos anciãos de minha vila que eu  
arranje um marido e crie uma família.   
  
"Mas você não gosta de homens!" desabafou Shinobu.  
  
"Sua vez."  
  
Shinobu percebeu que um segredo profundo havia sido revelado,   
obrigando-a a contar algo também importante. "Hã, eu amo o   
Urashima-senpai, equerosersuaesposa!" Disse ela num fôlego só.   
Ela baixou os olhos, corando violentamente.  
  
"Isso não é um segredo!" Sorriu Motoko. "Mas aceitarei o que me   
disse, já que declarar isso é tão difícil para você."  
  
"Há um homem que eu gosto." Afirmou Motoko. "Ele é gentil,   
generoso, respeitoso com as mulheres e gentil com as crianças."  
  
"Não!" Shinobu começou a soluçar. "Eu quero ele. Eu quero cuidar   
dele."  
  
"Ele é um homem que está sofrendo abusos, e continuará sempre   
sendo agredido pela pessoa que ele gosta a menos que algo mais   
forte o puxe para longe dela." Sugeriu Motoko. "Eu quero te   
pedir para me ajudar a salvá-lo."  
  
"Eu costumo levar suas roupas sujas suas roupas sujas para o   
quarto, para sentir o cheiro dele!" Continuou Shinobu a confessar.  
  
"Eu o enganei, dando-lhe um medalhão de minha vila. Ele só é   
usado por homens prometidos em casamento. Ele o está usando,   
achando que é um amuleto da sorte." Respondeu Motoko, com um nó   
na garganta.   
  
"Como que você pode salvá-lo? Ele sempre está perto dela, e ela   
bate muito nele, como se sempre fosse sua culpa!" Shinobu parou   
sua confissão, para o alívio de Motoko.  
  
"Eu me lembrei de algo hoje. Meu pai era uma homem forte. Eu   
lembrei de seu rosto tão claramente como eu estou vendo o seu   
rosto agora, do cheiro de peixe e do seu suor, do barulho do   
caminhão." Confidenciou Motoko.  
  
"Fico feliz que você se lembrou." Shinobu olhou para ela com uma   
interrogação no rosto. Isto não era bem o que ela estava esperando   
ouvir.  
  
"Havia um garotinho correndo atrás do caminhão." Os olhos de   
Motoko começaram a se encher de lágrimas. "Ele era meu amigo   
querido, e estava gritando. "Espere! Não me deixe!" e ele caiu.   
Eu pus a cabeça para fora da janela e gritei, "Kei-kun! Adeus!   
Lembre-se, Universidade de Tóquio." Motoko não conseguia mais   
falar, tomada pelas lágrimas. Shinobu começou a chorar.  
  
"Motoko-san, eu fiquei muito feliz quando o ajudei na Véspera   
de Natal e saímos juntos.  
  
"Shinobu-chan, Eu vou para a Universidade de Tóquio." Motoko  
mostrou para ela a carta de admissão e Shinobu viu a designação  
"casada".  
  
Shinobu olhava firmemente, com as lágrimas escorrendo de seus   
olhos sem parar. "Eu acredito que você seja a garota prometida.   
Você é a destinada a ser a esposa dele. Eu também acredito que   
ele será o melhor marido que uma mulher pode querer!"  
  
Motoko abraçou fortemente Shinobu, como se ela fosse uma irmã   
mas nova. "Você me faria um favor?" Perguntou Motoko.  
  
"Claro." Sussurrou Shinobu em resposta.  
  
"Você me ensina a cozinhar?"   
  
***  
  
Fim do 1º Episódio  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Comentários sobre esta tradução podem ser enviados para Verythrax Draconis.  
verythrax@myrealbox.com  
  
O original en inglês deste fanfic pode ser encontrado em   
www.geocities.com/bthies  
Sua tradução para a língua portuguesa foi autorizada pelo autor.  
Sinta-se à vontade para disponibilizar este fanfic em seu site.   
Apenas peço que dê o crédito da obra aos seu devidos autores/tradutores.  
(e nos avise para darmos uma olhadinha! -_^)  
  
Verythrax Draconis,  
05/06/2001  
http://verythrax.cjb.net  
  
===========================================================================  



	2. O Dilema de Motoko - Parte 2: Começa o T...

Escrito por Teisu (Teisu@my.host.net)   
Traduzido por Verythrax Draconis (verythrax@myrealbox.com)   
  
Tradução Autorizada pelo Autor   
  
06/06/2001 Script ver. 1.1   
  
No Love Hina original, parece que Narusegawa e Keitaro serão  
o casal prometido (Pelo menos até agora). Eu ofereço para a  
sua consideração a seguinte história. Os personagens não são  
meus. Eu agradecidamente parabenizo os escritores e autores que  
trouxeram esta série à vida, a exibição pela TV Tokyo e a  
miríade de pessoas que o trouxeram até a mim. Minha compreensão  
de Kanji é limitada e eu não posso oferecer mais créditos que  
isso. Assistir todos os vinte e quatro episódios, mais o  
Especial de Natal de 2000 definitivamente será útil para a   
compreensão desta história.   
Esta história pode ser reproduzida eletronicamente enquanto  
mantida em sua forma completa. Créditos adicionais aos  
escritores, produtores e diretores da série podem ser  
adicionados depois do título do capítulo.  
  
Teisu  
(Teisu@my.host.net)  
  
  
  
Eu entendo a natureza cômica da violência física usada nesta   
história, mas eu não consigo imaginar Keitaro como um personagem   
cômico. Por causa disso, eu tomei uma grande liberdade ao, no  
capítulo anterior, descrever os ferimentos causados por ela.   
  
  
Love Hina Parte 2 - O Dilema de Motoko - Começa o treinamento!  
  
Motoko bocejou, enquanto olhava o despertador. 5 da manhã! Ela   
havia aceito o sacrifício de um total de 2 horas de sono por dia   
para o treinamento na arte da cozinha. Ela então descobriu que   
Shinobu fazia isso todos os dias, indo à escola e fazendo suas   
tarefas também. Ela se arrumou rapidamente, vestindo um vestido   
com avental e desceu às escadas, até a cozinha. Shinobu já havia   
aceso o enorme fogão e estava fatiando legumes e limpando peixe.  
  
"Aqui, comece fatiando o daikon." Shinobu lhe estendeu sua faca de   
cozinha.   
  
"Hai, Shinobu-sensei." Motoko encarava isso tão seriamente quanto   
uma aula do colégio.  
  
Como a faca era bem afiada e balanceada, ela aceitou as instruções   
da garotinha sobre os modos de usá-la sem perigo. Motoko estava   
cortando fatias finas e uniformes rapidamente.  
  
"Nossa! Você se tornará uma expert rapidamente! Agora, o peixe!"   
Motoko olhava para a criatura, enquanto Shinobu eficientemente   
demostrava como limpá-lo e prepará-lo para grelhar.  
  
Motoko teve um pouco de dificuldade em fazer os cortes para limpeza   
que Shinobu realizou facilmente. Em seguida Shinobu demonstrou como   
preparar o arroz, ao mesmo tempo em que ela grelhava o peixe.  
  
"Sincronização é importante, tudo deve ficar pronto ao mesmo   
tempo, bem na hora que todo mundo for comer. Você deve ir limpando   
o que puder enquanto cozinha, assim você não precisa lavar tudo   
de uma vez só."  
  
A aula tinha terminado. Em poucos minutos, os outros sentaram-se   
à mesa. Motoko trocou de roupa, vestindo seu uniforme do colégio   
e voltou para baixo.  
  
Shinobu serviu o arroz, o peixe e os vegetais. Motoko percebeu   
que o peixe à frente de Keitaro era o mesmo que ela havia preparado.   
Ela viu o corte torto que ela havia feito, mas Keitaro não o   
percebeu. Ele habilmente tirou a carne do peixe com seus palitos.   
Seu coração deu um pulo. Esta era a primeira refeição que ela   
havia feito para ele!  
  
"Motoko! Você está bem? Você está com o rosto todo vermelho!"   
Kaolla olhou para sua amiga, piscando seus grandes olhos azuis.   
"Hã," Gaguejou Motoko. "Eu dormi com muitas cobertas noite   
passada."  
  
"kei-kun" dominou totalmente cálculo integral! Anunciou Mutsumi   
com orgulho, com as palmas das mãos juntas. "Ele resolveu todos   
os problemas ontem à noite. Naru-chan e eu vamos ter que   
estudar duro para alcançá-lo!"  
"Eu tive quatro anos para aprender," explicou o rapaz, corando.  
"Você está pronto para a Universidade de Tóquio!" Comentou Motoko.   
"Mas em qual matéria vocês vão se concentrar agora?"  
"Inglês."  
"Bah!" Comentou Sarah. "Vocês japoneses inventam um alfabeto para   
palavras estrangeiras e praticam falando sons japoneses uns para   
os outros e chamam isso de inglês!"  
"A escrita é boa e a gramática também," Concordou Sarah.  
  
***  
  
"Agora digam!" Instruiu Sarah. "Ra, ra, ra, ra." Repetiram os   
três, obedientemente.  
"Não! O som é diferente. Abram a boca." Ordenou Sarah. Peguem sua   
línguas e encostem no fundo dos dentes da frente e então façam o   
som."  
  
Naru arrumava sua língua, enquanto tapava a boca com as mãos.   
  
"Abaixem suas mãos. Eu tenho que ver suas línguas para saber se   
estão fazendo certo!"  
  
"Sim, sensei." Responderam os três, obedientemente.  
  
"Não! É sim, TEACHER!"  
  
"Sim, teechaa."  
  
Sarah balançou a cabeça, com desgosto.  
  
***  
  
Os outros estavam ocupados com seus estudos. Motoko saiu   
sorrateiramente e foi para a lavanderia.  
  
"Olá, Shinobu. Eu queria ajudá-la com as roupas." Anunciou-se   
Motoko.  
  
"Uhmm, desculpe," Shinobu corou até a raiz dos cabelos, enquanto   
segurava uma camisa masculina.   
  
"O que você me contou é segredo absoluto." Disse Motoko. "Vejo   
que você está verificando o quanto elas estão sujas para ver   
quanto sabão deve usar."  
  
"Não, isso é o que você acha, eu estava sentindo o cheiro dele!"   
Shinobu começou a chorar. "Eu estou tão envergonhada!"  
  
"Como você guarda as suas camisas sem ele perceber?" Perguntou   
Motoko com interesse, sem demonstrar raiva.  
  
"Hã, bem," Shinobu estava vermelhíssima, correndo risco de ter   
um sangramento pelo nariz. "Eu compro uma exatamente igual a que   
eu pretendo pegar emprestada e substituo por ela. Se a original  
está muito estragada, eu não devolvo."  
  
"Entendo, você não fica com nada além do cheiro, o que ele não   
quer, afinal de contas." Sorriu Motoko.  
  
"Você quer dizer que está tudo bem?  
  
"Isso é um pouco estranho, mas não é desonrado. Você ainda é   
jovem e está crescendo. Você vai acabar esquecendo isso e vai   
acabar encontrando outro homem que cheire tão bem quanto   
Keitaro-kun. Posso tentar?"  
  
Motoko pegou a camisa que lhe foi oferecida e deu uma cheirada   
forte. O cheiro era desnorteador e intoxicante. Shinobu segurou-a,   
impedindo-a de cair no chão quando ela desmaiou.  
  
"O que estou fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Motoko. Ela estava numa   
cama, no chão. Então ela percebeu que Shinobu estava ao seu lado,   
suas roupas estavam penduradas e havia uma toalha molhada, dobrada  
sobre sua testa. Era o quarto de Shinobu. "Eu lamento muito. Eu   
não devia ter deixado voc6e se machucar daquele jeito."   
Desculpou-se Shinobu, arrependida. "Eu já lavei todas as roupas.   
Só falta agora estendê-las." Ofereceu Shinobu.  
  
Motoko acalmou-se. "Nossa! Parece que eu tomei um porre de sakê!   
Eu me sinto bem melhor agora." Motoko pegou suas roupas, vestiu-se   
e ajudou Shinobu a carregar a roupa molhada por três lances de escadas,   
até o terraço.  
  
"Uau! Ela é bem forte para uma garota tão jovem!" Motoko observava   
Shinobu carregando a enorme cesta de roupas.   
  
Motoko, apesar de ser bem maior, estava com dificuldade de   
carregar uma cesta parecida. "E ela me levou para o seu quarto e   
me colocou na cama, sozinha."  
"Deve ser muito perigoso despertar a sua raiva." O respeito de   
Motoko pela garotinha havia subido para um outro degrau.   
  
As roupas eram balançadas pela brisa, enquanto o sol da tarde   
aquecia o terraço, onde os varais eram colocados. Kaolla e Sarah   
passaram correndo por ali, com o sol refletindo em seus cabelos   
dourados, e desapareceram em seguida, correndo escada a baixo. As   
duas garotinhas nunca se cansavam de explorar a velha pousada.   
Shinobu e Motoko sentaram-se no terraço, vendo as crianças e a   
vista do bairro.  
  
Antes de fazer qualquer outra tarefa, as duas garotas sentaram-se  
para conversar. Shinobu percebera que Motoko a havia escolhido como  
uma amiga íntima.  
  
"Você se lembra de Moe-chan?" Shinobu perguntou a Motoko.  
  
"Sim, eu ia destruí-la, pensando que ela fosse um monstro, mas   
percebi que não havia mal nela."  
  
"Ela também veio à cozinha, como você fez, querendo me ajudar com   
o café da manhã."  
"Ela era gentil e amigável, mas eu nunca ouvi nada além dos   
cliques e estalos de suas engrenagens. Keitaro-senpai podia   
ouvi-la. Eu me lembro o que ele contava, sobre ela dizendo que   
não era mais necessária como sua noiva."  
  
"Daí então ela quebrou novamente." Motoko continuou a   
conversa. "Ela ainda está no porão, como o letreiro que o Keitaro   
ainda pequeno fez pregado na porta. Eu preciso vê-la."  
  
As duas garotas acharam a porta para o porão, e seguiram seu   
caminho pelo labirinto de corredores e passagens sem saída.   
Geralmente ali havia uma ou duas lâmpadas que ainda funcionavam   
naquela parte de Hinata Sou. Aparentemente ali havia espaço   
suficiente para abrigar todos os hóspedes, caso ocorresse um   
tufão ou outro desastre. Ou talvez, ali teria sido um depósito   
para guardar provisões, quando o prédio havia sido construído.   
Seja qual fosse a razão, Hinata Sou era maior embaixo da terra   
do que sobre ela.  
  
"Acho que é esta aqui!" Shinobu apontou para o pequeno pedaço de   
papel amarelado, ainda pendurado no batente da porta. "Moe." O   
nome podia ser lido tanto em Hirigana quanto em alfabeto Romano.  
  
Um lençol limpo cobria a forma de uma pessoa sentada. Removendo   
o lençol com cuidado, Motoko examinou-a: seus olhos estavam bem   
abertos e suas mãos semi fechadas, como se estivesse segurando   
alguma coisa.  
  
"Parece que ela estava tentando dizer alguma coisa," Disse Shinobu,   
tristemente. "Mas eu não faço idéia de como consertá-la, muito   
menos como ligá-la."  
  
"Desculpe." Motoko parecia excitada de repente. "Quando foi a   
última vez que alguém deu corda nela?"  
  
"Corda?" Os olhos de Shinobu se arregalaram. "Você quer dizer..."  
  
"Ela deve ter simplesmente acabado. A chave dela deve estar por   
aqui em algum lugar. Se não estiver, nós podemos localizar o   
buraco e achar alguma ferramenta que sirva como chave."  
  
"Ah! Aqui está a chave, numa bolsinha pendurada em seu pescoço.   
Parece que Kaolla escreveu a direção para se dar corda. O buraco   
está no meio das costas dela."  
  
"Dez voltas completas. Bom para um ou dois dias dependendo da   
atividade." A engrenagem estava dura e girá-la era difícil.   
Finalmente, as voltas foram completadas.  
  
"Ok, como nós vamos ligá-la?"  
  
Motoko encolheu os ombros. "Alguma coisa nas instruções?"   
  
Shinobu passou os olhos no folheto de instruções e balançou a   
cabeça.   
  
"Vamos fingir que eu sou o Keitaro. Eu achei uma boneca de corda   
em tamanho natural e de algum jeito a despertei. Agora vamos   
tentar imaginar o que o Senpai fez para ligar a Moe-chan."   
Sugeriu Motoko.  
  
As duas mexeram os braços, pernas, mãos, pés e dedos dela.  
  
Nada parecia funcionar. "O que acha de despirmos ela e procurarmos   
por algum botão ou alavanca?" Sugeriu Shinobu.  
  
"Um Keitaro ainda pequeno ligou-a uma vez, e então o Keitaro mais   
velho. Um menininho não estaria interessado em tirar as roupas de   
uma boneca, e Keitaro não deve ter pensado nisso. Se ela não quer   
se mover, então eu acho que é porque ela não tem nada a nos dizer."   
Declarou Motoko, finalmente.  
  
Aproximando-se da boneca, Motoko declarou: "Eu amo muito o   
Keitaro-kun e prometi ser sua esposa. Keitaro também me prometeu   
que iríamos para a Universidade de Tóquio e que teríamos uma vida   
inteira de felicidade juntos." Motoko gentilmente beijou-a no   
rosto madeira pintada, e Shinobu fez menção de cobrir a boneca.  
  
Vrrr. Click.  
"Quando ele te prometeu isso?" A voz da boneca parecia gerada   
mecanicamente.  
  
"Você ligou ela." Exclamou Shinobu, largando o lençol.  
  
"Shh, eu não consigo entendê-la com você falando ao mesmo tempo."  
  
Os olhos de Shinobu se arregalaram e seu rosto empalideceu.   
"Você entende o que ela fala?"  
  
"Cerca de 15 anos atrás, eu tinha uns quatro anos e Keitaro tinha   
uns sete." Continuou Motoko.  
  
"Então a promessa dele para você aconteceu antes. O que eu posso   
fazer para a garota prometida?"  
  
As mãos de Moe relaxaram e sua expressão mudou de aflição para   
calma.  
  
"E você mesmo não sendo a escolhida, você também deseja ser sua   
esposa?" Shinobu enrubresceu. E então, precebendo o que ela tinha   
acabado de ouvir, Shinobu desmaiou.   
  
***  
  
Shinobu deu um pequeno grito ao ver uma grande sombra refletida   
na parede, e então descobriu que era da armadura de Motoko. Ela   
estava na cama de Motoko, mas sua amiga não estava à vista. As   
sombras compridas mostravam que já estava tarde.  
  
"Jantar!" Exclamou ela, ficando de pé num salto. Pondo o vestido,   
ela correu escadas a baixo.  
  
"Você está se sentindo melhor, Shinobu-chan?" Perguntou Motoko.   
"Eu servi o jantar, como você pediu." Motoko estava usando o   
cabelo preso com um lenço vermelho na cabeça, vestindo um atraente   
vestido de verão e um avental branco.   
  
Shinobu sentou-se em seu lugar de costume à mesa. O jantar já   
estava servido; tudo parecia normal. Quase todos já haviam   
terminado de comer. Ela analisou o jantar. Sopa de macarrão com   
caldo de peixe, arroz, vegetais cozidos e enguia grelhada. Fatias   
frescas de pêssegos estavam na mesa como sobremesa.  
  
Shinobu sabia que enguia era um prato difícil de preparar e Motoko  
o havia preparado sozinha, com resultados quase ideais, e com   
uma boa aparência.  
  
"Bom, não, muito bom!" Pensou Shinobu e sorriu para Motoko, que   
estava voltando com uma Segunda porção para Keitaro.  
Motoko retribuiu o sorriso, disfarçando. "Você não deveria ter   
feito o jantar estando doente. Nós poderíamos ter ido comer   
fora." Disse Motoko, escondendo seu trabalho dos outros.  
  
"Estava delicioso com sempre, Shinobu-chan," disse Keitaro,   
olhando para Shinobu enquanto recebia a tigela. Shinobu parecia   
um pouco triste, mas ele achou que era porque ela não estava se   
sentindo bem.  
  
As mãos de Motoko ficaram presas entre a tigela e as mãos de Keitaro.   
Ela não queria tirar as mãos e quebrar a tigela, e Keitaro   
percebendo seu próprio movimento, esperava que ela tirasse suas   
mãos. Ele já estava preparado para pegar a tigela. Este impasse com as mãos   
durou vários segundos. Motoko enrubesceu, mas não disse nada.  
  
Keitaro cuidadosamente tirou as suas mãos. "Gomen!"  
  
Esperando um grito, ou pelo menos um olhar severo, ele ficou   
surpreso quando ela disse: "Por favor, aceite. Eu não estou ofendida.  
  
Narusegawa olhou-o com raiva, mas notando o olhar afiado de   
Motoko, não disse nada. Keitaro aceitou o prato com cuidado e   
lentamente pegou seus palitos.   
  
"Se você decidir não comer o que eu lhe trouxe, então sim, eu   
VOU ficar brava!" Comentou Motoko quando ele hesitou.  
  
"Não, está ótimo!" Keitaro começou a comer.  
  
Shinobu estava em silêncio, observando cada prato individualmente   
e a refeição como um todo. Motoko havia seguido o seu cardápio à   
risca, não havia sido feito nenhum ajuste no orçamento. Shinobu   
pensava sobre a dificuldade de se preparar aquela refeição e sua   
apresentação geral. A natureza não esperada daquele exercício,   
e como a aluna havia se saído depunham muito sobre ela. Era   
diferente do modo de sua professora, mas bem apropriado.  
  
Após a refeição, enquanto ajudava Motoko a terminar de limpar a   
cozinha, Shinobu disse. "Esta foi uma refeição adequada para uma   
noiva servir ao marido." Motoko corou e cumprimentou-a.  
  
***  
  
Voltabdo ao terraço, vestida de seu modo habitual, Motoko fazia   
seus exercícios novamente. "Um, dois, três." A espada de treino   
brilhava às últimas luzes do dia. Concentrada, Motoko não havia   
percebido as ondas de força que eram liberadas pela espada até   
ouvir os estrondos refletidos nas montanhas à distancia.  
  
"Muito estranho." Ela tinha percebido que estava muito mais forte   
agora, agora capaz de usar um ataque de ki a cada golpe, não   
apenas em um único esforço concentrado.  
  
Motoko estava novamente na lavanderia, ajudando Shinobu a separar   
as roupas. Um vestido de veludo vermelho, estava na cesta, junto   
com um par de meias-calças cor-de-rosa. As roupas de Moe-chan.   
"Como isso veio parar aqui? Quem foi?"  
  
"Gomen! Desculpe!" Motoko ouviu o grito de Keitaro no corredor.   
  
A porta se abriu e Keitaro entrou rapidamente, fechando a porta   
atrás de si. Seu nariz estava sangrando em profusão. "Eu não   
sabia que havia uma garota nova. Eu lamento muito!  
  
"Garota nova?" Shinobu e Motoko se olharam entre si.  
  
A porta se abriu e uma jovem garota loira, aparentando estar na   
idade do colegial apareceu, vestida apenas com uma toalha.   
"Monsieur Urashima, excusez-moi."  
  
"Isso foi muito impróprio de minha parte," cumprimentou a garota   
loira, expondo seu amplo decote. Isso apenas serviu para aumentar   
o desespero do rapaz. "Mas eu não tomo um banho adequado a muito   
tempo."  
"Tudo bem," gaguejou ele. "Vá em frente, nós conversamos sobre   
isso depois que você terminar!"  
"Domo!" Ela se curvou novamente, mandando-lhe um beijo com seus   
lábios vermelho-rubi. Os olhos de Keitaro estava arregalados.  
  
***  
  
"Quem era ela?" Perguntou Keitaro.  
  
Shinobu e Motoko olharam uma para outra e mentiram.  
  
"NÓS NÃO SABEMOS!"  
  
***  
  
Fim do 2º Episódio  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Comentários sobre esta tradução podem ser enviados para Verythrax Draconis.  
verythrax@myrealbox.com  
  
O original en inglês deste fanfic pode ser encontrado em  
www.geocities.com/bthies  
Sua tradução para a língua portuguesa foi autorizada pelo autor.  
Sinta-se à vontade para disponibilizar este fanfic em seu site.   
Apenas peço que dê o crédito da obra aos seu devidos autores/tradutores.  
(e nos avise para darmos uma olhadinha! -_^)  
  
Verythrax Draconis,  
06/06/2001  
http://verythrax.cjb.net  
  
===========================================================================  



	3. O Dilema de Motoko - Parte 3: A Boneca V...

Escrito por Teisu (Teisu@my.host.net)   
Traduzido por Verythrax Draconis (verythrax@myrealbox.com)   
  
Tradução Autorizada pelo Autor  
  
18/07/2001 Script ver. 1.1   
  
No Love Hina original, parece que Narusegawa e Keitaro serão  
o casal prometido (Pelo menos até agora). Eu ofereço para a  
sua consideração a seguinte história. Os personagens não são  
meus. Eu agradecidamente parabenizo os escritores e autores que  
trouxeram esta série à vida, a exibição pela TV Tokyo e a  
miríade de pessoas que o trouxeram até a mim. Minha compreensão  
de Kanji é limitada e eu não posso oferecer mais créditos que  
isso. Assistir todos os vinte e quatro episódios, mais o  
Especial de Natal de 2000 definitivamente será útil para a   
compreensão desta história.   
Esta história pode ser reproduzida eletronicamente enquanto  
mantida em sua forma completa. Créditos adicionais aos  
escritores, produtores e diretores da série podem ser  
adicionados depois do título do capítulo.  
  
Eu não me lembro ao certo como cheguei até aqui. Eu nunca sei  
como qualquer coisa que eu escrevo vai se desenrolar. Este é  
o prazer e o mistério de escrever.  
  
Moe-chan agora está entre as garotas, aparentemente uma  
competidora pelo amor do rapaz. Eu tenho escrito restritamente  
por prazer. Obrigado ao Wataru-kun da Universidade da Carolina  
do Sul por me permitir dar uma segunda olhada na série.  
  
Uma gentil cutucada as meus queridos amigos em retaliação por  
minha dificuldade em aprender o "R" japonês.  
  
Teisu  
(Teisu@my.host.net)  
  
  
Love Hina Parte 3 - O Dilema de Motoko - A Boneca Viva  
  
"Quando você começou a lavar roupa, Motoko-san?" Keitaro olhou  
para a pilha de roupa suja que ela estava separando e começou a  
andar ali em volta.  
  
"Ai não..." Shinobu olhou assustada.  
  
"O vestido! Ele vai acabar vendo. He vai pensar que..." se  
encolheu diante daquele pensamento. "Moe-chan está com sua  
família por gerações!"  
  
"Urashima-senpai." Motoko assumiu uma posição educada, mas firme.  
"Os trajes íntimos de uma dama não devem ser vistos casualmente."  
Ela indicou a pilha de roupas íntimas que ela estava separando.  
  
"Oops. Desculpe." Motoko assentiu e ele saiu rapidamente,  
fechando a porta.  
  
"Obrigada, eu achei que ia acabar vendo o vestido." Suspirou  
Shinobu.  
  
"Deixe o vestido de lado, com cuidado, com muita naftalina. Nós  
precisamos perguntar para alguém especializado como fazer para  
lavá-lo.  
  
Shinobu pôs cuidadosamente o vestido numa caixa, jogando os  
pequenos cristais brancos encima dele. As meias de feltro estavam  
um pouco desfiadas. As rendas das roupas de baixo estavam  
amarelas.  
O veludo vermelho estava escuro, um pouco por causa da cor com  
que foi tingido, e muito empoeirado.  
  
"É muito pouco provável que este vestido tenha sido lavado alguma  
vez." Presumiu Motoko. "Você tem algum vestido que Moe possa  
usar? Ela é um pouco mais baixa que você, mas é quase do seu  
tamanho."  
  
"Sim, eu vou lhe dar um dos meus, há também uma caixa de roupas  
de convidados e hóspedes anteriores, que não foram reclamadas. Eu   
vou dar uma checada para ver se eu acho alguma coisa."   
O rosto de Shinobu iluminou=se.  
  
"Vamos lá!" Exclamou Shinobu.  
  
"Onde?"  
  
"Tomar um banho, Motoko-baka." Shinobu corou, dando conta o que  
tinha acabado de dizer, e saiu correndo pela porta.  
  
(Nota: Baka quando referindo-se a garotas, pode também significar  
jovem e bonita [N.T. - gracinha] assim como estúpido ou bobo.  
Acho que fiz um trocadilho!)  
  
"Espere por mim!" Motoko correu atrás dela.  
  
"Uhh," Motoko enrubresceu quando viu Moe nua, tentando lavar suas  
próprias costas. Ela tinha um corpo formidável e sua pele era  
perfeita, exceto pela pequena pinta em seu rosto.  
  
"Ques qie c'est?" Perguntou Moe. "Nan desu ka? What is it?"  
"Japonês está ok." Respondeu Motoko. "Geralmente, nós tomamos  
banho vestindo estas roupas de banho. Tomar banho nu é geralmente  
comum com os membros da família, ou de famílias próximas, ou  
amigos íntimos."  
"Entendo, então eu deveria tomar banho nua com o Keitaro-kun." A  
garota assentiu, enquanto pegava a roupa de banho. Ela observava  
com atenção enquanto Motoko esfregava as costas de Shinobu,  
segurando sua roupa à frente, cobrindo seus seios.  
Shinobu corou, e baixou a cabeça, embaraçada. "Bem, não exatamente."  
  
"Pour quoi? Desculpe, eu preciso prestar mais atenção. Por que  
isso?" Moe parecia intrigada. "Eu conheço Kei-kun desde que ele  
tinha 10 anos, seu pai, seu avô e seu bisavô. Eu acho que isso  
nos torna próximos e íntimos."  
  
"Você é a próxima." Motoko segurou o pano ensaboado de Moe. Moe  
imitou o que que ela tinha acabado de ver, abrindo a parte de  
trás de sua roupa, segurando à sua frente. "Firme e gentil."  
Instruiu Motoko. "Sauna só depois do banho. A água quente é para  
abrir os poros, para vitalizar e relaxar o corpo. Nunca entre nas  
termas sem se lavar muito bem antes."  
Motoko virou-se, oferecendo suas costas para Moe. "Seu toque é  
bom!" Pensou Motoko, enquanto tinha suas costas esfregadas.  
Terminando o ensaboamento, o banho de água gelada lhes causou  
arrepios.  
  
"Mais um balde para ter certeza que o sabão foi todo enxagüado."  
Motoko tornou um balde em Shinobu, outro em Moe e virou outro  
sobre se mesmo, se enxagüando por completo.  
  
"Agora podemos entrar na piscina." Motoko prendeu bem a toalha  
ao redor de seu corpo entrou cuidadosamente na termas quentes,  
sem conseguir esconder um arrepio.  
"Está muito quente!" choramingou Moe, tirando seu pé rapidamente.  
"Como vocês aguentam isso!" Ela observou enquanto Shinobu também  
entrava na piscina.  
"Lá no lado esquerdo, perto depois das pedras grandes, é cerca  
de 5 graus mais frio." Sugeriu Motoko.  
"Eu acho que posso agüentar isso." Moe contraiu o rosto a  
princípio, mas então lentamente começou a se acostumar. "Ah, eu  
estou começando a entender. Primeiro limpa-se por fora, e então  
por dentro!"  
Shinobu assentiu e as três ficaram em silêncio, escutando o   
borbulho da água nas termas.  
"Quando Kei-kun vem tomar seu banho? Eu gostaria de lavar-lhe as   
costas." Ofereceu Moe.  
""Ele usa o banho masculino." Disse Motoko embaraçada, pecebendo o   
que viria em seguida.  
"Entendo, ele usa o banho masculino, e um outro cavalheiro deve   
esfregar-lhe as costas." Concluiu Moe.  
Shinobu parecia terrivelmente sentida e começou a chorar. Os   
olhos de Motoko começaram a lacrimejar também.  
"Eu não entendo porque o que eu disse pode magoar vocês!" Exclamou  
Moe.  
  
"Lições na vida não são aprendidas sem algum desconforto." Suspirou  
Motoko.  
"Eu vou te dizer como é o banho masculino." Ele toma banho sozinho,   
em um banheiro normal, com um tanque. E para mostrar o meu respeito  
por ele, eu começarei a lavar as costas do Senpai, como a prometida  
deveria." Motoko inclinou-se reverentemente para a boneca viva.   
"Agora eu entendo por quê você assumiu forma humana, para nos ensinar."  
"Sim, e se ele rejeitá-la, para se tornar sua noiva em seu lugar,   
e ser a mãe de seus filhos."  
  
"Imaginei que fosse isso." Motoko encarou duramente sua rival.   
Shinobu olhou para o seu belo rosto e para o corpo bem-  
prorcionado dela, e então desviou o olhar, derrotada.  
  
"Agora que nós entendemos uma a outra," Disse Motoko. "Como nós   
devemos chamá-la?  
  
"Keitaro-san ficaria aterrorizado se eu usasse meu apelido." Eu  
não tenho um nome de verdade além do nome da filha de que me   
construiu. "Marie Encriver."  
  
"Você não saberia o seu nome do meio, saberia?"  
"Olivier."  
  
"Isso encaixa!" Disse Motoko.  
  
"Parece uma boa idéia, mas eles não se importariam se você o   
usasse?" Objetou Shinobu.  
  
"Isso foi a cem anos atrás. Shinobu. Baka." Motoko devolveu o   
gentil insulto.  
  
"Oh! Eu acho que não." Shinobu calou-se.  
  
"Todo mundo aqui paga por seu quarto, comida e direito à banho.   
Exceto Shinobu, que paga sua estadia cozinhando e cuidando da   
lavanderia. Keitaro-kun permite que Mutsumi-san tome café e banho,   
porque ela é seu parente, e uma paciente parceira de estudo."   
  
"E aquela garota violenta, Naru?"  
  
Motoko percebeu que Marie (Eu vou abandonar o "Moe" por enquanto!)   
não havia utilizado o "san".  
  
"Naru paga por sua estadia como as outras." Kaolla-chan é da   
realeza, nós aceitamos o dinheiro de seu país, mas é praticamente   
impossível trocá-lo por yen, então nós normalmente encaramos suas   
compras como presentes. Geralmente, nós compramos as contas de   
volta dos comerciantes locais, então ele continuam aceitando-o.   
Ela é uma criança inocente, e nós não queremos ferir seus   
sentimentos."  
  
Marie assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu devo ter o dinheiro do meu   
primeiro mês de aluguel ao fim desta semana!"   
  
"Eu tenho certeza que o Senpai vai concordar com isso." Disse   
Shinobu novamente.  
  
***  
  
"Bon Jour."  
  
"Bon Jour Madamoiselle!" O gerente olhou para a jovem dama bem-  
vestida.  
  
Je m'appelle Marie, Marie Encrivez, et vous?  
  
Ele estava deliciado em ouvir sua língua natal ser falada tão   
fluentemente. Ele se levantou rapidamente e se apresentou.   
Bem-vinda ao Banco de Zurique, Filial de Tóquio. Como posso   
ajudá-la?   
  
"Por favor, poderíamos ir a algum lugar reservado, isso é sobre   
uma conta numerada." Requistou Marie.  
O gerente sorriu. Contas numeradas são um tanto freqüentes e não   
são mais tão grande coisa como eram antigamente. Mas para manter   
as aparências, ele foi cordialmente a conduziu a um escritório   
mas reservado. "Gostaria que uma senhorita nos acompanhasse?"  
  
Marie assentiu, percebendo sua preocupação com sua reputação.  
"Por favor feche a porta, pois gostaria de tratar de negócios."  
O gerente não contou a ela sobre a câmera de vídeo sobre sua   
mesa, gravando todas as suas ações mas não revelando o cliente.  
  
"Esta conta não tem sido usada por cerca de 80 anos, de acordo   
com meus registros. Eu tenho total conhecimento dos códigos para   
acessá-la."  
  
"Isso não é problema. Mas porque tanto tempo? Não que isso seja   
da minha conta!" Explicou ele, rapidamente.  
  
"O dinheiro era para ser usado apenas no caso de uma emergência.   
Com a morte de minha mãe e o fim do dinheiro do seguro, eu tenho   
que sacar estes fundos para viver e terminar minha educação.  
  
"Então onde você está morando agora?"  
  
"Na peguena cidade de Hina, em Hinata Sou. Eu tenho que pagar   
algumas dívidas maiores, mas isso deve ser menos que 5% do valor   
disponível."  
  
O gerente conectou-se no sistema e acessou a conta. Virando o   
console de modo que ele não pudesse ver a tela, ele ofereceu o   
teclado à Marie. Ela cuidadosamente digitou o número da conta e   
a senha variável, correspondendo ao valor desejado e a data.   
Marie assentiu com a cabeça quando terminou todos os passos.  
Virando a tela novamente, o gerente preencheu seu nome, título e  
apertou a tecla "enter."  
  
"Aguarde, por favor."  
"Senha aceita."  
"Conta válida."  
"Conta inativa ativada."  
"Valor calculado."  
"Quantia válida."  
"Taxa de câmbio acessada."  
"Transferência iniciada."  
"Transferência realizada."  
  
"A impressora emitiu um recibo da transação, o qual ele entregou   
o original e a cópia para Marie. Leve isto até o caixa e eles   
cuidarão do resto para você."  
  
Marie hesitou.  
  
"Você gostaria de abrir uma conta corrente?"  
  
"Sim, e eu gostaria também de transferir um milhão de yen para   
o banco de Hina."  
  
"Um milhão?"  
  
O gerente olhou para o recibo na mão dela. "Dez milhões de yen!"  
  
"Eu não tenho uma conta lá. Eu vou precisar de uma carta de   
apresentação lá para o banco, e outra para o Embaixador da França   
para que eu possa retirar um passaporte francês, e uma carta de   
crédito. Eu também gostaria de fazer o câmbio da moeda de um   
pequeno país. Aqui está um exemplo do dinheiro."  
  
"Sente-se, senhorita, eu tenho algum trabalho a fazer."  
  
***  
  
Marie segurou a bolsa contendo seus preciosos itens bem junto de si.   
  
Seguindo para a embaixada, Marie entrou no pátio da embaixada.   
Aproximando-se do guarda, e mostrando-lhe sua carta de apresentação,   
ela pediu para ver o secretário.  
  
"Seus pais?" Meu pai era francês, minha mão nunca me disse seu   
nome, Mamãe morreu a poucos anos atrás. Ela pediu para ser   
cremada. Eu me formei no Colégio Católico aqui em Tóquio."  
O embaixador franziu a testa. "Dois meses atrás, houve um terrível   
incêndio, e todos os registros foram perdidos."  
Virando-se novamente para Marie, ele procurou mais fundo. "Seu   
diploma?"  
"A mudança perdeu minha caixa de papéis, mas eu mantive uma   
conta no Banco Suíço."  
  
A história sobre sua identidade parecia um tanto inverossímil,   
mas se um banco internacional reconhece a pessoa e lhe escreveu   
uma carta de apresentação, então é história parece digna de   
crédito. Além do mais, a pessoa fala como uma francesa nativa.  
"Sua mãe the contou algo sobre Paris?"  
"Sim, sobre um pequeno café na la place de la Concorde, onde ela   
conheceu meu pai, onde são servidos os mais finos croissants e cafe   
au lait. Eles tomavam seus cafés-da-manhã juntos e iam a um hotel   
próximo, bem conhecido entre os casais, onde ficavam juntos todos   
os dias."  
O embaixador acreditou na história, já que ele próprio costumava   
levar sua atual esposa à aquele velho café, e lembrou-se do   
prestativo mensageiro que sempre os aguardava num pequeno hotel  
próximo.  
  
"Mamãe dançou por algum tempo no Moulin Rouge. Ela me mostrou   
alguns passos de dança."  
  
"E você aprendeu alguns passos?"  
  
"Oh, sim. Você gostaria de ver?"  
  
"Mas é claro!"  
  
A jovem senhorita segurou seu vestido e começou a cantar o can-can!  
Uma perna era levantada, pivoteando, com o joelho dobrado, então   
a outra perna levantava-se da mesma forma. Então a visão de rendas   
de sua calcinha trouxe um brilhante sorriso ao rosto do embaixador.   
Os chutes altos era feitos com maestria. Ela sentiu seu pulso   
aumentar e o sangue lhe subir o rosto. Ele começou a aplaudir,   
acompanhando a canção. Os funcionários ouviram o barulho, e vieram   
ver o que estava acontecendo, acabando por aplaudir juntos também!  
Até que a dança terminou.  
  
"Magnífico!" Gritou ele. "Você é uma verdadeira filha da França!"  
Exclamou ele, "Apenas uma verdadeira mulher francesa pode dançar   
o can-can assim! Eu cuidarei de seus documentos pessoalmente!"  
  
Ele assinou e entregou o formulário de entrevista para sua   
secretária.  
Ela acompanhou Marie até uma sala menor, e tirou suas fotos para   
o passaporte.  
  
Ela sorriu para Marie. "Encantadora!"  
  
"Merci!"  
  
***  
  
"Sei que você conhece uma linda garotinha loira, que sempre usa   
um dinherio como esse." Marie lhe estendeu uma nota com o elefante   
de três olhos impresso nela.  
  
"Não faz diferença. Os seus amigos acabam comprando ele de volta,   
eventualmente." O comerciante sorriu. "Suas compras são pequenas,   
não atrapalhando muito nossos negócios. E ela realmente acredita   
que isso é dinheiro, então eu e os outros comerciantes não nos   
importamos."  
  
"Eu estou morando em Hinata Sou, agora." Disse Marie ao vendedor.   
"Ah, entendo!" Quanto você gostaria de compensar? Mil, cem, talvez   
cinqüenta yen?"  
  
"Tudo o que você tiver."  
  
"Eu devo ter cerca de cinqüenta mil em meu caixa pequeno. Aguarde   
um instante. Elas não são yen, mas achamos que devem valer alguma   
coisa, apesar de nunca termos visto uma dessas antes. Ela nos dá   
de valores de 100, 500 e 1000 destas notas. Nós não temos problemas   
com as menores, mas as maiores nos são uma complicação."  
  
"Não precisam se complicar mais. Eu irei comprar todas de vocês.   
Pode chamar seus companheiros comerciantes. Eu estarei em Hinata   
Sou."  
  
Marie tirou um maço de notas de sua bolsa, o que fez o rosto do   
comerciante se iluminar.  
"Espere aqui!" Disse ele, saindo correndo pelos fundos.  
  
"Desculpe!" Desculpou-se o comerciante. "Eu não sabia que tinha   
este tanto."  
  
"Cento e dez mil yen." Marie contou as notas, colocando-as na   
palma da mão ávida do homem.  
  
***  
  
No dia seguinte, Marie obedientemente pegou o trem para Tóquio.   
Ela preencheu aguida de depósito, "Trezentos mil Su-dólares."  
  
A pequena nação mineradora de diamantes havia oficialmente   
determinado o valor de sua moeda em dólares americanos. Realmente,   
eles poderiam definir sua moeda no valor da moeda de qualquer país   
e continuar a ser honrado no mercado internacional de câmbio.  
  
O gerente do banco inclinou-se gentilmente assim que a garota entrou.  
"Por favor, deposite isso novamente em minha conta numerada." Pediu   
Marie.   
"Agora mesmo!" O gerente preparou o depósito. Marie digitou o   
número da conta e o gerente digitou o valor de Su-dólares menos   
a comissão do banco de meio porcento. Convertido pela taxa de   
câmbio, o dinheiro estava novamente na Suíça como francos suíços.  
  
"Fácil de colocar, não tão fácil de sair!" Sorriu ele.  
  
"Obrigado, eu terei vários outros grandes depósitos de Su-dólares   
nas próximas semanas e então menores, um a cada mês, de cerca de   
100.000 dólares por mês."  
  
Maire pôs uma escrivaninha em seu quarto. A fila de pessoas fora   
da porta se desfês e as pessoas puseram-se a alguns passos de   
Marie, enqüanto ela divulgava a taxa de troca de yen pelo dinheiro   
de Su. Shinobu atuava como sua recepcionista. Após saberem que   
Shinobu não permitiria a entrada de pessoas rudes que furassem a   
fila, o povo se acalmou.  
  
Crianças haviam corrido a vizinhança atrás das notas estranhas.   
Perguntaram em restaurantes, mercados da região, cinemas e até   
aos taxistas. A garota era de uma incrível beleza e praticamente   
estava distribuindo seu dinheiro!  
"Marie-san." Advertiu Keitaro. "Não vejo problema no que você está   
fazendo, mas você também tem que se preocupar com suas   
necessidades. Se você gastat todo o seu dinheiro comprando a   
mesada de Kaolla, do quê você vai viver?"  
  
"Meu queridíssimo Kei-chan." Marie sorriu afetuosamente. "Eu estou   
bem ciente de meus recursos, e tenho fundos para fazer isso. Todos   
estão felizes, o dinheiro de Kaolla agora é aceito, e você e seus   
amigos não precisam mais se incomodar com ele. Obrigado pela sua   
preocupação."  
  
"Você quer dizer que não há problema se eu trocar um pouco do   
que tenho?"  
"Naturalmente. Todo mundo, incluindo Kaolla."  
  
"Onde você conseguiu isso?" O taxista apresentou uma nota de dez   
mil Su.  
"Eu a aceitei por uma corrida de táxi. Minha filha me disse que   
você estava comprando elas de volta."  
  
"Alguém que eu conheço?"  
  
"Shinobu-chan."  
  
"Aqui estão os seus dez mil yen."  
  
"E outros dez mil," sussurou ela, "Você deve ser gentil tão gentil   
com as damas sempre, mesmo se for na Véspera de Natal!"  
  
"Eu prometo."  
  
Marie apertou a nota extra em sua mão.   
  
"Outro depósito?" O gerente do banco olhou para a figura, agora   
familiar, que entrava no banco, com sua bolsa trancada. Ele estava   
nervoso no início, com a abertura daquela conta antiquíssima.   
Várias sobranceiras se franziram em Zurique, a transação foi   
escrutinizada, mas validada e re-validada sem se descobrir   
nenhuma pista de ilegalidade, até o vídeo foi verificado e suas   
ações verificadas durante a transação. Entretanto, ninguém   
perguntou o nome do cliente ou mesmo uma descrição do cliente.   
O banco garantia a anonimidade, e começar a questionar os clientes   
sem pista de má conduta poderia invalidar totalmente a definição   
da conta numerada.  
  
A moeda estranha o deixou nervoso a princípio, mas com o passar   
das semanas e o dinheiro indo para o banco nacional da ilha e   
sendo verificado, ele podia aceitar a moeda sem reservas.  
  
"Um milhão, oitocentos mil e cinqüenta Su-dólares!"  
O gerente sorriu para Marie enqüanto ela digitava o número da   
conta e envia o dinheiro de volta para a Suíça.  
  
Marie checou o balanço da conta numerada. Ela não poderia usá-la   
novamente tão cedo. Ela havia devolvido todo o dinherio mais   
vinte porcento. Isso era muito triste, a família de seu   
construtor deveria ter obviamente morrido, ou perdido o número   
da conta e os códigos do banco. O banco havia honradamente   
mantido o dinheiro em conta. Ela lembrou a si mesmo de procurar   
por qualquer sobrevivente, quando houvesse oportunidade.  
  
Marie verificou seu novo passaporte cuidadosamente e assinou-o.   
Ela era agora oficialmente uma pessoa, com recursos e contatos.   
Sua carta de crédito ainda estava em ordem. Ela havia criado uma   
ourta conta numerada em Zurique e tinha mais dez milhões de yen   
em sua conta em Tóquio. Havia outros dois milhões em Hina, também.   
O pequeno banco viu o dinheiro aparecer como mágica na conta. A   
pequena jovem deveria ser mais do que aparentava. E tudo isso   
havia vindo da Filial de Tóquio do Banco de Zurique. Várias pessoas   
sabiam sobre suas compras de dinheiro, mas especulavam que ela   
deveria ser um membro da Casa Real de Su, honrando os débitos de   
Su-chan. A maioria das pessoas acreditava que fosse isso.  
  
"Marie-san?"  
"Sim, por favor não seja tão formal. Marie está ótimo." A bela   
jovem andou até ele, próximo à porta. Ela percebeu ele cacoalhar  
a cabeça e arrepiar-se. "Você está com frio?"  
"Não, você apenas me lembra alguém." Ele voltou a razão de sua   
visita.  
"Seus pagamentos rigorosamente em dia e suas ajudas generosas têm   
ajudado bastante na manutenção de Hinata Sou," começou ele. "Um,   
eu tenho algum dinheiro de Su-chan, que eu gostaria de trocá-lo,   
se não for lhe for muito problema. Eu tenho que fazer alguns   
reparos." O óculos quadrados do jovem rapaz deslizaram pelo seu   
nariz, enqüanto ele abaixava a cabeça.  
"Eu ficarei feliz em comprá-lo de volta depois, se você quiser."   
Completou ele, rapidamente.  
  
"Por favor, sente-se." Disse Marie de trás de sua mesa. "É um bom  
negócio para mim comprar o quanto eu puder da 'mesada' de Su-chan,  
como você se refere."  
  
"Eu não entendo."  
  
"Não tem importância." Marie olhou para ele firmemente. "Você  
pode ficar tranqüilo, pois eu lhe asseguro que isso não me causa  
transtorno."  
  
"Bem, eu recebo 20.000 "yen" por mês de Su-chan. Então aqui está   
o dinheiro que eu comprei de volta e também o que recebi da irmã   
da Su-chan. Eu estou aqui faz três anos. Minha avó Hina-san   
aceitou esse dinheiro por três anos antes disso. A família de Su   
esteve aqui várias vezes antes também. Eu sei que o que eu estou   
pedindo é muito dinheiro, mas eu aceitarei o que você me oferecer   
por isso." Ele pôs a caixa sobre a mesa.  
  
"Eu não posso te dar isso tudo de uma vez." Verificou Marie depois   
de contar as imensas pilhas de notas. "50 ou 60 mil yen?" Keitaro   
olhou para ela, esperançoso."  
  
"Nunca." Respondeu Marie, abruptamente.  
  
"Desculpe." Respondeu Keitaro.  
  
"Um milhão agora, e dois milhões e trezentos mil amanhã."   
Respondeu Marie carinhosamente, contando as notas e preenchendo   
um cheque do Banco de Tóquio no valor.  
  
"Você pode sacar ou depositar o cheque no Banco de Hina ou, se   
preferir, eu posso te trazer o dinheiro amanhã."  
  
"O que você está fazendo com todo esse tipo de dinheiro?"  
  
"Essa não é uma pergunta justa. Eu não estou enganando nem ferindo   
ninguém. Eu não estou quebrando nenhuma lei dos Céus ou dos homens.   
Você é o único que me fez tal pergunta. E o que você está fazendo,   
vivendo numa casa cheia de garotas bonitas?" Reprovou-o Marie.  
  
"Foi um tipo de acidente."  
  
"Quantas delas você já viu nuas?" Marie pressionou-se contra ele.  
  
"Eu...Hã..." O rapaz corou num vermelho brilhante. "Compreendo   
seus argumentos."  
"Perdoe-me Marie-san, um cheque será ótimo," acrescentou   
rapidamente.  
  
***  
  
Motoko seguiu sua presa silenciosamente, até a sala onde esta  
desapareceu atrás de uma porta.  
  
"Te peguei agora!" Sorriu ela.  
  
Tremendo de antecipação, Motoko bateu na porta.  
  
"Vá embora, estou tomando banho." Gritou Keitaro, lá de dentro.  
  
"Prepare-se! Eu estou entrando!" Keitaro havia amarrado a toalha   
na cintura bem na hora em que Motoko abriu a porta.   
  
"Me desculpe!"  
  
"Por o quê? Por tomar banho pelado? Eu só queria ver seu   
machucados e verificar o quanto eles cicatrizaram." Explicou   
Motoko ao rapaz embaraçado.  
  
"Ah, está tudo bem, estou bem agora."   
  
"Mostre me suas costas!"  
  
"Hai, Motoko-sensei!" O rapaz sentou-se no banco de banho e   
inclinou-se um pouco para à frente.  
  
Motoko identificou a leves cicatrizes e levemente acariciou a   
pele lisa.  
  
"Bom!" Exclamou ela.  
"As cicatrizes são mínimas, o sol vai deixá-las da cor do resto   
do seu corpo em poucos meses." Pensou ela.  
  
Motoko ensaboou um pano e molhou-o e começou a esfregar as costas  
de Keitaro.  
  
"Eu lamento que você tenha que tomar balho sozinho, sem ninguém   
para conversar, sem o som das termas para relaxá-lo, e ninguém   
para tocá-lo." Motoko silenciou seus protestos.  
"Eu fui lembrada que todo mundo deveria ter alguém para ajudá-lo   
ou ajudá-la em seu banho. Se você quiser que eu tome banho com   
você, eu me disponho." O coração de Motoko estava acelerado.   
"Não se preocupe, eu estou vestindo uma roupa de banho."  
  
Keitaro não disse uma palavra, seu rosto estava muito vermelho.  
  
"Por favor levante-se e deixe-me examinar os outros machucados."  
  
"Obrigado." Lembrando-se de como ela cuidou de seus ferimentos,   
Keitaro relutantemente levantou-se, segurando sua toalha. Motoko   
examinou os traços cor-de-rosa do velho machucado e sorriu.   
  
"Ótimo, você está completamente curado."  
  
Motoko tirou seu kimono preto, ela estava vestindo uma roupa de   
banho por baixo. Ela sentou-se no banco de banho e fez menção   
para Keitaro esfregar suas costas. Ela segurava a roupa cobrindo   
seu peito com uma mão, seu longo cabelo negro com a outra. Keitaro   
gentil e firmemente lavou as costas de Motoko e ofereceu-lhe o   
pano. Sentando-se e virados um de costas para o outro, os dois   
terminaram de se ensaboar. Usando o chuveiro de mão., os dois se   
revezaram no enxágüe.  
  
O aquecedor chiou, fazendo brilhantes chamas azuis esquentarem o   
grande tanque. Finalmente atingindo a temperatura correta, o   
aquecedor desligou-se.  
  
"Olá, Senpai?" A voz de Shinobu demonstrava uma terrível timidez.   
"Você gostaria que eu lavasse suas costas du lhe ajudasse no banho?"  
"Uhh..." Keitaro olhou para Motoko. Ela olhou para ele calmamente.  
Não havia sinal de embaraço.  
  
"Por favor, entre." Respondeu ele, "Nós estamos nos preparando  
para entrar no tanque."  
"Motoko-senpai." Shinobu cumprimentou-a; Shinobu não estava  
chocada. "Eu vou sair." Ofereceu ela.  
  
"Não, não há nada de errado em três tomarem banho." Explicou Motoko  
rapidamente.  
  
"Eu já me lavei, lá embaixo." Disso Shinobu "Então eu me lembrei  
o que Mo-marie-san disse."  
  
Os três entraram no tanque. "É um pouco apertado," Pensou Keitaro,   
"mas parece que todo mundo está gostando."  
  
Eles podia ouviar os outros lá embaixo, nas termas, o soprar do   
vento, o farfalhar do vento entre as folhas. "Talvez este não   
seja um banho tão ruim, afinal." Pensou Motoko.  
  
***  
  
"Sim, Shinobu-chan?" O arqueólogo levantou os olhos de alguns   
fragmentos de porcelana, que estava examinando em sua mesa.  
  
"Eu trouxe algo que pode interessar a você ou a algum de seus   
colegas. É algo que não pode se abandonar."  
  
"Humm, uma joía de família? Você precisa avaliar um vaso? Ou precisa   
que consertar um prato quebrado?"  
  
Shinobu abriu a caixa e mostrou a vestimenta. "Uau." Disse ele num   
suspiro. "Um vestido de baile francês de 1980, completo com as   
meias. Eu só vi velhas fotografias destes. Onde você o conseguiu?"  
  
"Uma amiga me perguntou se eu poderia lavá-lo para que ela possa   
usá-lo." Explicou Shinobu. "Isso é tão antigo, eu não queria estragá-lo."   
  
"Me parece que só poderia ser lavado à seco, entretanto. Se eu   
puder desmontar o vestido e fazer um molde dele, eu restauro ele   
do meu próprio bolso!" Sorriu o professor.  
  
Shinobu balançou a cabeça. "Isso é algo que eu não posso   
autorizar. Isso vai além de limpar o vestido."  
  
"Aqui está o nome de um retaurador que pode lavá-lo à seco, que  
nós usamos para cuidar de roupas antigas."  
Seta escreveu o endereço e incluiu uma breve nota de apresentação.  
  
"Ele é muito bom - e muito caro." Advertiu Seta. "Você deve pedir  
um orçamento antes dele começar!"  
  
***  
  
"Ah, Marie-san, o vestido que você deixou comigo na lavanderia no   
dia que você chegou aqui?"  
Shinobu correu em direçao à moça, que estava verificando os   
livros-caixa em sua mesa.  
  
"Por favor, entre," Marie pôs um marcador de páginas no livro que   
estava preenchendo.  
  
"Eu descobri que ele não pode ser lavado, mas a limpeza seria   
cara, terrivelmente cara. Eu achei uma pessoa que pagaria para   
fazê-lo, mas gostaria de desmontar o vestido antes, para fazer   
um molde. E também tem um figurinista de teatro que quer 75.000   
yen para limpá-lo, fechar os buracos e consertar todo o tecido   
estragado! Ele se recusa em simplesmente limpá-lo. Eu não sei o   
que fazer!" Shinobu estava quase em lágrimas.   
  
"Foi uma terrível injustiça minha em te pedir para cuidar disso."   
Desculpou-se Marie. Mas se você me fizer o que eu te pedi, eu   
lhe seria imensamente grata. Aqui estào cem mil," Marie destrancou   
sua gaveta e pegou uma pilha de notas e eficientemente colocou dez   
notas novinhas na mão de Shinobu. "Traga-me a nota. Fique com dez   
mil paraa você em pagamento pelo seus esforços."  
  
Shinobu olhou para a quantia em sua mão; a boneca viva era um enigma.  
  
A pousada estava recentemente começando a mostrar sinais da sua   
antiga glória. Vigas quebradas e rachadas foram substituídas,   
buracos no chão foram consertados, e fiações elétricas inadequadas   
foram trocadas. As lâmpadas nuas foram substituídas por luminárias   
da época. Pinturas e caligrafias começaram a aparecer nas salas.   
Os artesãos trabalhavam sob sua direção. Esta não era como a   
rápida reforma que Hina-san havia feito no ano anterior, mas sim   
uma cuidadosa restauração histórica. Ela inspecionou o trabalho   
cuidadosamente. Ela não pressionou os trabalhadores, mas insistiu   
para que o trabalho fosse feito corretamente, não rapidamente.  
  
Shinobu olhou para a garota, balançando a cabeça em aceitação, e   
cuidadoasmente pôs o dinheiro em sua bolsa.  
  
"Marie-san, de onde vem isso?"  
"Uma esposa adequada deve saber como cuidar de uma casa." Marie   
desviou a pergunta e sorriu para ela. "Me perguntam isso sempre."  
  
"E o Keitaro-senpai? Você não está tomando o trabalho dele?"  
  
"Ele ainda faz o que ele sempre fez; limpa as termas, varre os   
corredores, arrecada o aluguel e cuida do dia-a-adia da pousada.   
Seu verdadeiro trabalho é preparar-se para a Universidade de Tóquio   
e encontrar sua noiva lá."  
  
"Hã, você pode me mostrar como utilizar estes livros, também?"  
  
"Claro, eu adoraria ter companhia," Sorriu Marie.  
  
***   
  
Fim do 3º Episódio  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Comentários sobre esta tradução podem ser enviados para Verythrax Draconis.  
verythrax@myrealbox.com  
  
O original en inglês deste fanfic pode ser encontrado em   
www.geocities.com/bthies  
Sua tradução para a língua portuguesa foi autorizada pelo autor.  
Sinta-se à vontade para disponibilizar este fanfic em seu site.   
Apenas peço que dê o crédito da obra aos seu devidos autores/tradutores.  
(e nos avise para darmos uma olhadinha! -_^)  
  
Verythrax Draconis,  
18/07/2001  
http://verythrax.cjb.net  
  
===========================================================================  



	4. O Dilema de Motoko - Parte 4: Ciúmes!

Escrito por Teisu (Teisu@my.host.net)   
Traduzido por Verythrax Draconis (verythrax@myrealbox.com)   
  
Tradução Autorizada pelo Autor   
  
19/07/2001 Script ver. 1.1   
  
No Love Hina original, parece que Narusegawa e Keitaro serão  
o casal prometido (Pelo menos até agora). Eu ofereço para a  
sua consideração a seguinte história. Os personagens não são  
meus. Eu agradecidamente parabenizo os escritores e autores que  
trouxeram esta série à vida, a exibição pela TV Tokyo e a  
miríade de pessoas que o trouxeram até a mim. Minha compreensão  
de Kanji é limitada e eu não posso oferecer mais créditos que  
isso. Assistir todos os vinte e quatro episódios, mais o  
Especial de Natal de 2000 definitivamente será útil para a   
compreensão desta história.   
Esta história pode ser reproduzida eletronicamente enquanto  
mantida em sua forma completa. Créditos adicionais aos  
escritores, produtores e diretores da série podem ser  
adicionados depois do título do capítulo.  
  
(Um breve nota sobre o que vem a seguir. Qualquer termo   
desrespeitoso com relação à Marie (Moe-chan) estão apenas na   
cabeça de Narusegawa nesta história.)  
  
Teisu  
(Teisu@my.host.net)  
  
  
Love Hina Parte 4 - O Dilema de Motoko - Ciúmes!  
  
Narusegawa fungava. "Primeiro Motoko, agora Marie!"  
Shinobu era bonita, mas ela sabia que Keitaro não a considerava   
como uma opção para se casar. Kaolla o assustava. Além disso,   
ela já estava prometida para o seu meio-irmão.  
Mutsumi era uma realmente uma possibilidade, mas a ênfase estava   
na garota prometida. Mutsumi já havia se desqualificado de ser   
ela, mas pergunta era, qual delas seria a garota prometida?  
A questão já estava se tornando regra, até onde Narusegawa sabia.  
  
Qualquer uma que entrasse na Universidade de Tóquio com ele poderia   
ganhá-lo.  
  
"Eu quero uma vida segura como parente de Hina-san. Vou ter boa   
comida, banhos maravilhosos, um marido gentil. E eu serei capaz   
de administrar Hinata Sou, quando Hina-san inevitavelmente nos   
deixar," Seu pensamento a entristeceu um pouco. Narusegawa era   
muito apegada à velhinha.  
"Keitaro tirou um "A" no seu último exame!" Seus pensamentos   
seguiram.  
  
Suas aulas sob a supervisão de Sarah o haviam deixado muito bom   
em inglês nos últimos meses. Sarah sorriu para ele quando ele a   
chamou de "Professora McDougall", agora capaz de articular o "L"   
e o "R" inglês, para sua satisfação. E ela também não representava   
perigo.  
  
Narusegawa voltou novamente seus pensamentos para a competição.   
  
"Motoko não seria problema, porque ela não seria capaz de passar   
no exame de admissão. Ela era fraca em matemática avançada. Se   
ela estudasse duro, com ajuda de um tutor, ela poderia acabar   
entrando em outro ano. Além do mais, ela havia se inscrito para   
uma bolsa em Kyoto." Ela mesma havia visto a carta vinda na   
secretaria da universidade.  
  
"Marie é diferente," encrispou-se Narusegawa. Ela havia aparecido   
do nada, sem pais, sem dinheiro, e com apenas uma muda de roupa.   
Sem perder tempo em demonstrar seus sentimentos com por Keitaro,   
a "putinha francesa", como Naru se referia à ela, havia se tornado   
uma das maiores mulheres de negócios da região. Ela carregava um   
passaporte francês e havia se inscrito para receber um visto de   
estudante. Matriculando-se como uma estudante francesa, ela poderia   
facilmente se livrar dos exames de pré-requisito e fazer o exame   
de admissão junto com os outros. Ela também tinha uma carta de   
crédito que lhe permitia facilmente cobrir os custos como uma   
estudante estrangeira na Universidade de Tóquio. "O programa de   
intercâmbio estrangeiro poderia até mesmo dispensá-la do teste!"   
Pensou Narusegawa, com repulsa.  
  
Narusegawa também não podia esquecer da compra da mesada sem   
valor de Su-chan e do respeito que ela ganhou na cidadezinha por   
causa disso. O dinheiro de Kaolla Su era aceito em toda a   
cidadezinha agora, e ela poderia trocá-lo em qualquer lugar por   
yen, para uma viagem à Tóquio. Os comerciantes apareciam aos   
sábados para compensá-los.  
E também havia a restauração da pousada. O material foi comprado,   
o trabalho realizado e os trabalhadores pagos.  
  
"E de onde vinha o dinheiro?"  
  
Keitaro havia começado o projeto com o dinheiro que ela havia   
lhe dado pela "mesada" da Su e ele então havia confiado a   
operação à ela.   
  
Narusegawa havia checado o escritório no térreo a procura de   
alguma promisória ou declaração de venda da pousada, mas suas   
buscas foram em vão. E a pousada lentamente estava perdendo os   
efeitos do tempo e começando a se parecer mais um palácio. Os   
trabalhadores se referiam à ela, quando ela não estava olhando,   
como "Marie-sama". Ela era uma justa, mas firme superintendente,   
se recusando a aceitar qualquer trabalho que não fosse o melhor.   
Ela havia proibido totalmente que se dirigissem à ela com qualquer   
honorífico diferente de "Marie-san". Ela era bonita, generosa,   
bem organizada, amigável, e aparentemente bem de vida - e era a   
pior inimiga de Narusegawa.   
  
Os tablados do chão do quarto de Naru haviam sido trocados, o   
chão polido, deixando-o brilhante. Isso também separava ela de   
Keitaro, já que o buraco no chão não mais existia.  
  
As decorações e pinturas do quarto, aprovadas pela própria   
Nausegawa, agora a deixavam nervosa, porque ela reconhecia nela   
a influência da odiada "Gaijin" [estrangeira] nelas.  
  
O confinamento de banho do Keitaro por ela, a anos atrás, por sua   
própria insistência, ao pequeno banheiro do segundo andar, agora   
lhe trazia mais um incômodo. As garotas faziam sorteios para ver   
quais duas iriam dividir o banho com Keitaro e lavar suas costas.   
Kaolla, Sarah, Mutsumi, Motoko, Shinobu e Marie, todas   
participavam regularmente. Duas garotas eram uma garantia que   
contra qualquer abuso por ambas as partes. A tia de Keitaro havia   
subido para espiá-los, por sua insistência; então ela mesma havia   
entrado no sorteio no dia seguinte! E não havia segredo de quem   
havia sugerido para que ela entrasse! Naru recusou-se a participar   
e cerrava os dentes quando ouvia as conversas no andar de cima,   
olhando da termas, as vezes morrendo de vontade.  
  
Shinobu, que agora ajudava a administrar os livros-caixa para o   
projeto de restauração da casa, era de alguma ajuda. Sincera e   
honesta, a jovem doméstica agora era capaz de dizer exatamente   
como, quando e onde o dinheiro tinha sido gasto. O projeto estava   
dentro do prazo e do orçamento. E dificilmente era de alguma   
ajuda quando se tratava de descobrir algo capaz de derrubar sua   
rival!  
  
Marie já havia recebido várias ofertas para trabalhar em empresas   
de construção civil e até de assistente para uma grande firma de   
engenharia que estava construindo um novo edifício no centro de   
Tóquio. As empresas multi-nacionais viam-na como uma coisa rara,   
francesa, inglesa e japonesa, uma boa organizadora, uma líder, e   
aquela maldita carta de crédito que havia se extendido para 9   
pessoas agora! Ela havia conseguido toda a madeira para trocar   
as vigas podres em semanas, ao invés de meses, devido a isso.   
Sem falar que ela era uma "um prazer para os olhos!" Keitaro havia   
chamado a atenção de um dos trabalhadores mais jovens, devido a   
esse comentário, para então acabar fazendo este comentário ele   
mesmo.  
  
"E ela teve a pachorra de recusar as ofertas de emprego pra ficar   
aqui!" Naru cerrou os dentes diante desse pensamento e cerrou os   
punhos.  
  
***  
  
Motoko havia se correspondido com sua irmã, à respeito da escolha   
de seu marido. "Sendo ele um candidato à Universidade de Tóquio,   
com as pressões do exame de admissão sobre ele, acho que não   
seria inteligente distraí-lo com este assunto de casamento agora.   
Minha própria admissão na Universidade já está assegurada. Quando   
ele for admitido, eu poderei lhe dar minha resposta definitiva,   
se ele irá ou não realmente se casar comigo."  
A promessa de Motoko foi aceita na vila, e a notícia de Keitaro   
usando o medalhão de compromisso chegou ao ouvidos os anciãos,   
de boca em boca.  
"Um rapaz bom e educado, respeitador dos velhos e das mulheres."   
Leu Motoko. Lágrimas correram em seu rosto de orgulho dele quando   
ela leu estas palavras.  
  
A carta de resposta chegou em uma semana.  
  
Pulando as usuais notícias e cumprimentos, ela leu a resposta.  
"Minha querida irmã, você pode dispor do tempo que precisar para   
garantir o seu par. Mas, se você for rejeitada, você deve nos   
notificar prontamente!"  
  
Motoko sentou-se na cozinha, com Shinobu e Marie. Shinobu estava   
preparando a comida para os trabalhadores. Macarrão, arroz, peixe   
e pickles compunham uma refeição simples, naturalmente servida   
com chá verde. Os homens tinham liberdade para trazer sua própria   
marmita, ou comprar seu almoço na cidade, mas a regra era "todos   
devem comer". Marie havia completado o orçamento da pousada com   
um pouco do orçamento da restauração, para conpensar a diferença.  
"Isso é "seguro barato" contra acidentes." Observou Marie. Os   
homens se tornam preguiçosos quando estão de estômago vazio. Marie   
insistiu naquele almoço, todo o trabalho não crítico deveria parar   
para os homens descansarem e comerem. Tarefas críticas, como a   
moldagem do cimento fresco e qualquer outra tarefa que se parada   
pudesse causar acidentes, danos ou desperdício, era monitoradas   
de perto e os homens descansavam e comiam assim que fosse possível.  
  
As duas garotas, vestindo atraentes vestidos, carregavam as   
refeições para a área de almoço. Alguns tinha marmitas, mas   
mantinham-nas fechadas até todos terem se servido. Marie fazia a   
benção tradicional, que todos repetiam em uníssono. "ITADAKIMASU!"  
  
As duas garotas cuidadosamente verificavam durante a refeição se   
todos tinham chá ou água. À medida que elas passavam, elas podiam   
sentir o gentil toque de uma mão ou da ponta de seus dedos nelas.  
"Eles são solitários, e a menos que sejam muito intrusivos, deixe-   
os em paz." Sugeriu Marie. Isso era muito menos humilhante que   
o trem, e ali havia um respeito nos toques.  
  
Motoko manteve Keitaro ocupado com seus estudos. Um gentil   
comentário depois de uma pausa para descanso um pouco longa   
demais o mandava obedientemente de volta para o grupo de estudo.   
Narusegawa e Mutsumi ainda estavam lutando para terminar o livro   
de cálculo que ele havia terminado, semanas atrás. Ele agora   
estava estudando Kanji intensamente. Motoko sorriu. Esta era a   
sua melhor matéria.  
  
Keitaro olhou para a sua antiga inimiga com cuidado, a mesma que   
havia tentado tentado partí-lo ao meio com a sua espada, agora   
estava se oferecendo para ajudá-lo nos estudos. Ela era a mesma   
que havia impedido Narusegawa de batê-lo e havia tratado de seus   
machucados, a mesma que preferia a companhia exclusiva de mulheres,   
e que agora dividia seus banhos com ele, de tempos em tempos.  
  
"Já que nós vamos trabalhar juntos, eu insisto em uma coisa."   
Declarou Motoko. "Que você se dirija à mim como 'Sensei'."  
  
Keitaro balançou a cabeça em aceitação. "Até a Sarah com seu   
conhecimento nativo de inglês foi chamada dessa forma." Pensou   
ele.   
  
"Eu estarei segurando sua mão, guiando seu braço, ajustando sua   
postura. Você me permitirá ensiná-lo pelo toque." Afirmou Motoko.   
"Contato próximo será parte de seu treinamento."  
Keitaro engoliu um seco. "Eu posso facilmente cometer um engano."  
Motoko assentiu, "É por isso que você é o aluno."  
"Palavras íntimas são parte do Kanji e por isso, são parte do   
treinamento." Keitaro corou, mas assentiu.  
"Você irá aprender vários caracteres antigos."  
  
Keitaro protestou. "Eles são muito pouco utilizados. Qual é a   
sua utilidade?"  
  
"Eles são usadas na arte e pelos anciãos. E isso também é parte   
do meu preço em ensiná-lo." Declarou Motoko.  
  
"Ótimo, vamos começar." Sugeriu Keitaro.  
  
"Não tão rápido," declarou Motoko, "Nós somos inimigos. Antes de   
nós podermos trabalhar juntos, o caminho deve ser limpo entre nós,   
e a nossa richa deve acabar de uma vez por todas."  
  
Keitaro concordou. "A cerimônia do chá."   
  
"Hai."  
  
Keitaro vestiu um hakama formal, e entrou na sala restaurada,   
com a mesa baixa. Ele cuidadosamente levantou sua roupa, uma   
perna de cada vez para impedir que fosse presa embaixo de seus   
pés e arrastada no chão; ele entrou pela porta de joelhos.  
  
Motoko passou sua espada para Shinobu como manda a cerimônia,   
e entrou de joelhos pela porta oposta.  
  
O texto da versão curta da cerimônia estava sobre a meas baixa,   
mas Motoko o conhecia intimamente. Keitaro havia limpado a sala   
completamente; ele havia conseguido o jogo de chá herdado por   
Hina-san.   
  
A cerimônia prosseguiu sem incidentes. Os movimentos de Motoko   
eram, graciosos, experientes, bem feitos. Os movimentos de Keitaro   
era hesitantes, mas sinceros.  
  
O fino chá verde era divido em uma tigela simples, com a elegância   
da rotação completando a cerimônia, os dois inclinaram-se um para   
o outro, eu uma reverência silenciosa.  
  
Após isso, ele ofereceu suas mão abertas, uma tradição de   
família, não normalmente vista na cerimônia. Motoko reconheceu   
a forma, respondendo e as pontas de seus dedos se encontraram.  
  
"Flash!" Shinobu tirou uma foto deste momento clássico.  
  
Os dois perceberam, mas a distração perdeu-se em um silencioso   
repouso.  
  
"Keitaro, o que você está fazendo? Eu pensei que você me amava!"   
  
"Desculpe-me, Narusegawa, mas o que isso tem a ver com você?"   
Respondeu Keitaro, com os olhos ainda fechados, saboreando o   
momento.  
  
"Você está sentado aí, se tornando íntimo com ela!"  
"Motoko-chan, e eu que pensei que você fosse minha amiga!" Berrou Naru.  
"Keitaro, BAKA!" Naru projetou seu corpo para trás e acertou o   
rapaz distraído no rosto.  
  
Motoko viu o golpe vindo, mas não tinha nada com que proteger o   
Keitaro.  
"Não!" Gritou Motoko. O jogo de chá foi mandado pelos ares e se   
quebrou no chão, enquanto Keitaro caía, com sangue escorrendo de   
sua boca.  
  
"Um caminho foi limpo e outro foi corrompido." Motoko encarou   
Narusegawa, que olhava com os olhos olhos arregalados para Motoko,   
percebendo o que tinha acabado de fazer.  
  
"Você profanou a cerimônia do chá. Eu nunca mais comerei com   
você, tomarei banho com você ou mesmo conversarei com você.   
Seus inimigos agora são meus amigos. Eu não a defenderei ou   
levantarei um dedo para ajudá-la. Eu não andarei pelo mesmo   
caminho que você andar, eu não dormirei sob o mesmo teto que   
você dormir. Eu deixarei Hinata Sou assim que arrumar minhas   
coisas. E se estivesse com minha espada, eu a partiria ao meio!"  
  
"Espere!" Keitaro olho para os olhos faiscantes de Motoko.  
  
"Narusegawa!" Keitaro olhou para a sua antiga amada, o sangue do   
seu dente quebrado escorrendo de sua boca.  
  
"Eu tiro você do meu coração. Eu não a conheço mais. Pegue tudo   
que trouxe com você e vá embora. O rapaz cuspiu o sangue de sua   
boca, sujando a blusa de Narusegawa com ele.  
  
Shinobu veio correndo e segurou o braço de Naru. Naru gritou de   
dor quando seu braço foi forçado quase ao porto de quebrar-se.   
Incapaz de resistir à força, ela foi arrastada da sala, e jogada   
no chão do corredor. Shinobu sacou a espada de Motoko e apontou-a   
para ela. Ela nunca tinha visto Shinobu desse jeito. Mitsune,   
outra pensionista, que havia testemunhado o evento, segurou uma   
faca junto do pescoço de Naru e mandou Shinobu guardar a espada.   
Shinobu correu para a cidade para chamar os anciãos para que   
cuidassem deste assunto.  
  
A tia de Keitaro, chegando do trabalho, olhou horrorizada para   
os restos do jogo de chá. Membros da família haviam passado fome,   
não vendendo o jogo nem para comprar comida. Keitaro havia pedido   
emprestado o precioso jogo e Naru o havia destruído em sua fúria.   
Agredir um participante de uma cerimônia do chá também era algo   
impensável. Isto era algo tão inacreditável que mesmo olhando para   
o rosto de Keitaro ela ainda não conseguia compreender o ocorrido.  
  
"Vamos te levar à um dentista, talvez possamos ainda salvar o seu   
dente.  
  
"Uma jovem bem intempestiva, talvez," o dentista pôs um tampão   
para conter o sangramento do dente temporariamente.  
As lágrimas de Keitaro não eram por causa da dor, mesmo com o   
dentista sempre perguntando se estava doendo, ele fazia não fazia   
sinais para parar a operação.  
  
Voltndo para a pousada, Keitaro destruiu as fotos dele com   
Narusegawa.  
  
Fechados no porão, os anciãos discutiam o que fazer com ela. "Eu   
digo que você deve matá-la," disse um dos anciãos. "Apenas uma   
pessoa totalmente má poderia fazer uma coisa destas."  
  
"Mande ela de volta para casa, e deixe os pais dela lidarem com   
isso." Disse outro.  
  
"Não, ela já tem idade. Ela deve ser punida pelos seus próprios   
atos."  
  
"Não há culpa em nossas mãos," disse a pequena garota loira. "Mas   
se ela morrer aqui então seu sangue maligno ira manchar este lugar,   
e a família de Hina será destruída."   
  
Os anciãos olharam para a pequena estudante estrangeira. Suas   
palavras lhes causaram calafrios.  
Então todos eles viram alguma coisa, uma imagem, um espírito,   
uma forma angelical.  
  
"Por favor, nos deixe a sós." O líder disse à família.  
"Marie-sama," um dele disse, "Queremos que você fique."  
  
Narusegawa havia fugido. A tia de Keitaro mandou que ela fosse   
presa se ela algum dia voltasse.   
  
Mutsumi pegou de volta o Liddo-kun, o bicho de pelúcia de seu   
tempo de infância, já que Narusegawa o havia deixado no quarto   
de Mutsumi.  
Os outros pertences de Naru foram encaixotados e enviados para   
os seus pais, junto com uma carta, relatando sua expulsão por   
causa da briga. Ela não havia se incomodado em levar nada consigo   
na noite em que fugiu.  
  
Questionou-se sobre para onde ela teria ido, mas ela havia   
desaparecido na noite.  
Mei veio para a casa para procurar por alguma pista, mas não   
encontrou nada. As pessoas foram educadas com Mei, a irmã de   
Narusegawa, que foi tratada com gentileza. Mas eles nem sequer   
mencionaram o nome de Narusegawa. Seus pais também vieram   
procurá-la e também foram tratados com cortesia.  
  
Marie havia se esforçado, conseguindo um jogo similar ao que havia   
sido destruído. Uma cópia quase exata, duvidava-se que Hina-san   
pudesse perceber a diferença devido a sua visão fraca. Marie se   
recusou em dizer o quanto ele havia lhe custado. Seta-san havia   
enviado as peças quebradas do original para um restaurador, para   
ver se este poderia ser consertado.  
  
Keitaro e Motoko praticaram os caracteres do Kanji juntos,   
aprendendo a história por trás de cada um, assim como o método   
de desenhá-los. Mutsumi sentou-se junto com eles, observando o   
trabalho de escrita e aprendeu também.  
  
A perda de Narusegawa em sua vida foi devastadora, tão próximo   
da época do exame. Entretanto Marie, Mutsumi e Keitaro seguiram   
para o local das provas e o exaustivo exame durou quase todo o   
dia. Shinobu havia preparado um bento [lancheira] para cada um.  
"Seja forte, tenha orgulho, sua prometida estará lá quando você   
entrar na Universidade." Motoko prometeu a ele.  
  
"Boa sorte, Senpai." Disse Shinobu, estendendo-o a lancheira.   
"Não desista. A garota prometida estará lá. Concentre-se no   
futuro."  
  
"Mesmo se Kei-kun não passar no exame, eu estarei com ele sempre."   
Ofereceu Mutsumi.  
  
"Keitaro-san," Disse Marie. Eu sempre serei sua amiga, eu gostei   
de você desde a primeira vez que o vi. Dê o melhor de si."   
  
Os três apresentaram suas carteirnhas para o exame e cada um foi   
designado para uma sala no local de provas. Keitaro havia dormido   
relativamente bem, Marie o havia feito ir para cama à 1 da manhã.  
  
"Abram seus cadernos de prova e comecem!" Anunciou o inspetor.  
  
***   
  
"Bem, como você se saiu, Keitaro?" Perguntou Mutsumi ao seu amigo   
enquanto o trio exausto voltava para Hinata Sou.  
  
"Bem. Em matemática eu fui bem, inglês ok, mas algumas questões de   
física me deixaram um pouco confuso."  
  
"Foi demorado mas não foi muito difícil, eu errei umas duas ou três   
questões, eu acho. Eu me lembrei de por meu nome e número na   
folha de respostas!" Anunciou Mutsumi, orgulhosa.  
  
"Marie?"  
  
"Ah, eu fiz uma prova perfeita."  
  
Keitaro olhou para ela, então percebendo que ela realmente   
acreditava naquilo.  
  
"Isso não é possível."   
  
"Nós veremos."  
  
***  
  
O jantar foi especial naquela noite, enguia grelhada, Shinobu   
realmente sabia mostrar como se prepara uma refeição elaborada.  
  
A restauração da pousada estava quase pronta. Alguma limpeza e   
jardinagem era tudo que se precisava para concluir o projeto.  
  
***  
  
Quatro pessoas desceram para o pátio para ver as listas de   
aprovados.  
  
Keitaro olhou cuidosamente para o fim da lista de candidatos   
aprovados, procurando pelo seu número. "Não está aqui." Seu   
coração pesou. Ele então checou a lista de reprovados, começando   
do último lugar. Não encontrando seu número na lista de reprovados,   
ele cuidadosamente leu a lista novamente. "Não está aqui."  
Olhando para a fim da lista de aprovados novamente, ele releu a   
lista. "Não está aqui." Então ele viu um número parecido com o   
seu no topo da lista e então descobriu que aquela lista começava   
no 25.  
  
Keitaro lentamente olhou e viu seu número no grande letreiro.   
Quinto a partir do topo da lista! Keitaro começou a gritar e   
pular. Motoko viu ele gritando e correu através do pátio para   
encontrá-lo apontando para as maiores pontuações.  
Marie sorriu. Seu número era o primeiro, como esperava. Mutsumi   
era a sexta.  
  
"Pai, Mãe, eu consegui. Eu sou estudante da Tóquio U! Eu fui o   
quinto. Não! Dos primeiros!"  
"Eu tenho que pegar minha grade de aulas agora. Tchau."  
  
"Motoko já foi para Kyoto?" Keitaro tomou seu café da manhã com   
Mutsumi e Marie.  
  
"Ela foi para a Universidade." Shinobu habilmente desviou a pergunta.   
Keitaro não respondeu.  
  
"Ela lhe deixou uma carta."  
  
"Urashima-sama. Você cresceu bastante e é um homem agora. E sendo   
um homem, você deve escolher uma esposa. Sua prometida a aguarda,   
vestida covo você se lembra, em frente ao prédio de medicina.   
Motoko"  
  
"A pousada é um lugar de magia e mistério."  
  
Keitaro levantou-se num pulo e correu para a porta. Shinobu   
entregou-lhe um bento enqüanto ele corria escada abaixo.  
  
Havia um multidão de pessoas no primeiro dia. Eles tentavam   
encontrar os prédios, faziam a mudança para os dormitórios.  
  
Keitaro correu para o prédio de medicina. Parada na escadaria   
estava uma figura alta, familiar, com seu longo cabelo negro. A   
camiseta listrada e o vestido vermelho não eram apropriados para   
uma garota daquela idade, mas eram totalmente familiares.  
  
"Keitaro-chan." Disse Motoko. "Eu me lembro de meu prometido   
correndo pela ponte de Hina, atrás do furgão de meu pai, gritando.   
'Espere, não me deixe!' Eu gritei pela janela. 'Kei-kun! Adeus!   
Lembre-se, Tóquio U!'"  
  
"Sou eu a sua prometida?" Perguntou Motoko, suavemente.  
  
Keitaro assentiu.  
  
"Nós temos um dormitório disponível no campus assim que estivermos   
casados."  
"Eu preciso me casar imediatamente, a menos que você queria que   
eu me case com outro."  
Motoko o beijou. Ele não resistiu.  
  
***   
  
FIM  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Comentários sobre esta tradução podem ser enviados para Verythrax Draconis.  
verythrax@myrealbox.com  
  
O original en inglês deste fanfic pode ser encontrado em   
www.geocities.com/bthies  
Sua tradução para a língua portuguesa foi autorizada pelo autor.  
Sinta-se à vontade para disponibilizar este fanfic em seu site.   
Apenas peço que dê o crédito da obra aos seu devidos autores/tradutores.  
(e nos avise para darmos uma olhadinha! -_^)  
  
Verythrax Draconis,  
19/07/2001  
http://verythrax.cjb.net  
  
===========================================================================  



	5. O Dilema de Motoko - Parte 5: Epílogo

Escrito por Teisu (Teisu@my.host.net)   
Traduzido por Verythrax Draconis (verythrax@myrealbox.com)   
  
Tradução Autorizada pelo Autor   
  
31/07/2001 Script ver. 1.1   
  
No Love Hina original, parece que Narusegawa e Keitaro serão  
o casal prometido (Pelo menos até agora). Eu ofereço para a  
sua consideração a seguinte história. Os personagens não são  
meus. Eu agradecidamente parabenizo os escritores e autores que  
trouxeram esta série à vida, a exibição pela TV Tokyo e a  
miríade de pessoas que o trouxeram até a mim. Minha compreensão  
de Kanji é limitada e eu não posso oferecer mais créditos que  
isso. Assistir todos os vinte e quatro episódios, mais o  
Especial de Natal de 2000 definitivamente será útil para a   
compreensão desta história.   
Esta história pode ser reproduzida eletronicamente enquanto  
mantida em sua forma completa. Créditos adicionais aos  
escritores, produtores e diretores da série podem ser  
adicionados depois do título do capítulo.  
  
O que vem a seguir é algo bem curto - e muito comovente.  
Eu precisava de algo para concluir este fanfic, sem muitos   
detalhes. Aqui está ele para sua consideração. O enredo principal   
da história foi concluído.   
  
"Atos têm consequências." Este tema está presente na maioria dos animes que eu já assisti.  
  
  
Love Hina Parte 5 - O Dilema de Motoko - Epílogo  
  
No pequeno depósito no porão, estava sentada uma figura feita de   
madeira. Estava vestindo um kimono, e coberta com um lençol. Ela   
tinha cabelo vermelho. Ela podia ouvir as crianças correndo   
pelas escadarias, os estalos das tábuas no chão acima dela; o som   
da vida diária en Hinata Sou. Ela estava profundamente triste,   
e jurou em pensamento derrotar o espírito que a mantinha aprisionada.   
Ela podia chorar, mas ela não tinha lágrimas.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Comentários sobre esta tradução podem ser enviados para Verythrax Draconis.  
verythrax@myrealbox.com  
  
O original en inglês deste fanfic pode ser encontrado em   
www.geocities.com/bthies  
Sua tradução para a língua portuguesa foi autorizada pelo autor.  
Sinta-se à vontade para disponibilizar este fanfic em seu site.   
Apenas peço que dê o crédito da obra aos seu devidos autores/tradutores.  
(e nos avise para darmos uma olhadinha! -_^)  
  
Verythrax Draconis,  
31/07/2001  
http://verythrax.cjb.net  
  
===========================================================================  



End file.
